Philippines, the Pearl of The Orient Seas
by rosequartz17
Summary: Meet Maria Mikaehla Fernández Carriedo dela Cruz, the personification of the Philippines. Follow her on her adventures as she meets the rest of the world. She remembers good times and bad times as she meets old and new friends. And what's this, a love triangle/octagon? Secret pairings. Rated T because Romano and France is here. SLOW UPDATES! Chapter 11 now up.
1. Meeting Philippines

**Heya! Bad news, Hope Shining in a Different World is on HIATUS! So I'm just gunna let my ideas for a Hetalia fanfic out to make room for HSIADW ideas. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait for so long. And some of these aren't related to historical events plus some of the nations are OOC. And good news, IT'S FUCKING SUMMAR! (Somehow, my mind is full of the ending for HSIADW.)This story is somehow boring to me. .  
**

* * *

In the World Conference, everything was just perfectly normal. (The sound of a record stopping is then heard.) Scratch that, it's ABnormal. Italy is shouting "pasta" for an unknown reason, Spain is getting clingy on Romano, Romano calling Germany a 'potato bastard', Hungary and Romania arguing, America eating dozens of burgers, Canada being ignored, Kumajirou asking Canada who he is etc. But, there's something different about this certain world conference. It's being held in the Philippines and the first world conference of the personification of the country itself! As the friggin' loud countries were bickering, a young lady was outside. She had long straight black hair that reaches to her lower back and brown eyes. She has a long hair curl (looks a lot like Canada's) which represents Palawan and also her erogenous zone when pulled, much like Romano's and Italy's. She was wearing a simple white blouse with ruffles at the end of her sleeves and neckline. There is also a black ribbon tied from the neckline to the back of her neck. She is wearing a simple white skirt reaching to her knees and white flat shoes. She also wears a sampaguita flower in her hair. She nervously opened the door to see the bickering nations. She cleared her throat loud enough to stop the bickering. The nations stared at her, waiting for her to speak. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, the lady spoke. "Hello and welcome to the Philippines. I am Maria Mikaehla Fernández Carriedo dela Cruz, the personification of the Philippines." Spain stopped being clingy on Romano and exclaimed "_Mi hija!_" The other nations had confusion written all over their faces. "Papa!" the two nations hugged each other when Germany asked "Why didn't you tell us that you have a daughter, Spain?" Spain then broke the hug and answered "You didn't ask." "How did you even find her?" asked Hungary. "Well, it started when Ferdinand Magellan went on a mission..."**  
**

~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~

_Spain walked on the beach of an unknown island just discovered by him, he noticed little footprints on the sand which obviously is from a little child. Spain followed the footprints which lead him to a young girl with short black hair and brown eyes. Curious, he approached the girl and asked her "What's your name, little one?" The girl just looked at him and answered "I don't have a name. Can you give me one, Mr..." "Spain, my name is Spain. I think I can give you one. Is Las Islas Filipinas or Philippines okay for you?" asked Spain. The young girl brightened up, happy to have a name. Spain smiled._

~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~

"Kawaii ne!~" Tokyo, the girl with long black hair and brown eyes who looks just like Japan, squealed at the end of the story. Kyoto, her identical twin sister, just sighs. (I made Tokyo and Kyoto twins for one teeny tiny ever so tiny reason: thar naems, mate. Tokyo, if re-arranged becomes Kyoto.)"Japan, why the hell is two of your provinces here?" Romano asked quite irritated. "They just wanted to come, Romano-kun." Japan answered. "Okaaaaay, then START THE FREAKING MEETING 'MURICA!" Philippines exclaimed, addressing America using the country's unofficial but funny nickname. "THE HERO WILL START THE MEETING!" America stated. "Wait a fucking minute, Philippines still hasn't decided where she would be seated." Romano said. "I'm sure that _mi hija _will sit right next to me." Spain proudly stated. "No! She will sit right next to me!" Taiwan stated. "No, me aru!" China joined in. Pretty soon enough, the whole room joined in, arguing on where Philippines should be seated. Philippines then suggested "Hey, why don't you try to get to know me better?". The whole conference room suddenly shouts. "OKAY!" The nations surrounded Philippines, ready to get to know her better. "So, as Papa Spain told you, he found me. I was under his control for like 333 years. It wasn't kinda bad. Unfortunately, I have to be stuck in a room with Romano. I can't stand all of his cussing and all that shit. And as you can see, I learned cussing from him. After that, I rebelled against him. I was soon under the control of Mr. Burgers here." Philippines started. "After I don't know how long, Japan stole me from 'Murica. You don't wanna know what he did." Philippines shuddered, Japan became sad. "Actually, he left a very big scar on my back. But that was completely the past. I forgave him already. America got me back and there, I gained my independence. Anyhow, you guys wanna tour around Philippines? We got really nice beaches and resorts" She said. "Sure, but where?" asked Taiwan. "Hm...Maybe Atmosphere Resorts & Spa might be nice. You can get a nice view of the Philippine Sea." Philippines answered. "But, first, you all need a place to stay. I could suggest in my house." Philippines continued. "Okay then, we'll all leave for the resort tomorrow morning." England stated. "I guess I have to go to the bathroom for a while. I'll be back here as soon as I can." Philippines smiled. She then walked out of the Conference Room leaving the other nations, Tokyo and Kyoto alone. "So, uhm, Japan. Might you be telling us something?" Germany asked. The nations started closing in Japan. The male nation was sweating buckets and nervously said "N-no."

~*~*~*~WITH PHILIPPINES~*~*~*~

_"I guess I'll have to spend a lot of money for them. Sigh. Ano kaya ang sasabihin nila kapag nakita nila ang malaking sugat ko?" _Philippines thought while walking to the comfort room. Because she was in her own little world, she suddenly bumped to somebody. She fell and hit the floor. _"Aray, ang sakit naman non. I should have paid attention on the road." _She thought while rubbing her head. "Are you okay, miss?" the person she bumped to asked. He lent her a hand and she gladly accepted it. "I'm so sorry for bumping to you." she apologized. When she looked up, the man was rather tall. He has beige hair and purple eyes. He wears a long, heavy tan coat, green pants, brown gloves, and a long pink scarf. "I'm Maria Mikaehla Fernández Carriedo dela Cruz, personification of the Philippines. What's your name,sir?" Philippines asked. "I'm Ivan Braginsky, personification of Russia. Want to become one with Mother Russia da?" Russia asked. _"Unsa man gyud ang problima aning tawhana ba?" _Philippines mentally asked herself. "Erm, no. But could I help you with something, Mr. Braginsky?" she asked. "Okay, but the offer still stands. No need for formalities. Just call me Russia. Oh, and could you lead me to the men's comfort room?" he asked. (Why is it always questions?) "Of course. Right this way." she smiled (Oh thank God that it isn't another question.) As Philippines and Russia were talking, a girl with a very very very very very **_VERY_** sharp knife was following them with an aura that can kill.

Philippines and Russia stopped in front of two comfort room doors, one was for girls and the other was for boys. "Thank you, Philippines. May I ask which way back to the conference room?" Russia asked. "Oh, just go straight. At the end of this corridor, you'll take a left turn and then the right. The room at the end of the hall is the conference room." Philippines gave Russia the directions back to the conference room. "Straight, left, right." Russia recalled the directions. "Yep. And now if you'll excuse me, I'll be using the other comfort room." Philippines said. Russia nodded.

As Philippines was brushing her hair, a lady with long platinum hair and dark blue eyes wearing a long dark purple dress. On her head is a white bow. She was holding a very very very very very _**VERY**_ sharp knife. Philippines paled as she turned around. She was trembling while she looked at the girl in front of her. The girl had a purple aura that can kill. Her eyes were as big as saucers. _"M-m-may multo! Diyos ko, sagipin nyo po ako! Ayaw ko pong mamatay. Marami pa po akong gustong gawin sa buhay." _Philippines teared up, her amber irises shrinking in fright. "Stay away from my brother Russia!" the lady said, her voice dripping with deadly venom. Philippines slowly backing away to the door. She tried opening it but she can't because the scary lady was very close to her. One wrong move and she's dead. "I'm the only one who can marry Russia!" the woman said again. Philippines suddenly stopped trembling. She regained herself and told her, "Your brother will never marry you while you're like this." The woman answered "My brother will marry me no matter what I am." "Russia told me that he liked ladies who have manners." Philippines stated. The woman stopped attacking her. "He...does?" the woman asked. "Yep." Philippines chirped. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you earlier. My name is Natalya Arlovskaya, personification of Belarus. Can you teach me how to be lady-like?" the lady named Natalya asked. "Sure, Ms. Natalya." Philippines accepted. Belarus smiled and said "Thanks, and no need for formalities. Call me Belarus." "Okay. First off, you must lose the knife. Ladies never carry knives around. Secondly, you must smile often." Belarus nodded and smiled. "You look more prettier, Belarus!" Philippines noted. "Why, thank you!" "Come on, let's go back to the conference room. And while we're walking, let's have a chat."

~*~*~*~AT THE CONFERENCE ROOM WHERE SPAIN IS BAWLING LOUDLY~*~*~*~

"Waaaaaaah! ROMA! _MI HIJA'S_ MISSING!" Spain bawled at the amber-eyed Italian man. "Shut up, tomato bastard! I'm sure she'll be back. JUST FUCKING GET AWAY FROM ME!" Romano hissed. "BUT IT'S BEEN LIKE 15 MINUTES SINCE SHE WENT TO THE BATHROOM!" Spain hugged Romano and bawled in his shirt. Meanwhile, the Asian nations were trying to stop China from running towards the door to find Philippines. "China! Philippines will be back any minute now so calm down!" Vietnam told China. Then, the door suddenly opened revealing Russia. "R-russia, have you seen Philippines?" Vietnam asked. "I saw her a while back. I was trying to find the comfort room when I bumped into her. She led me to the comfort room and gave me directions on how to get back here." Russia replied.

**-Deafening silence(when did I know that silence can make you deaf?)-**

"What's wrong?" asked Russia. "Where's Belarus?" asked Liechtenstein from her seat. The whole room realized that Russia's younger sister and Spain's daughter was both missing. "_¡Dios Mío! Mi hija de desaparecidos con Bielorrusia!_" Spain exclaimed. China became more and more desperate to find his younger sister. While the conference room was being noisy, the door burst open revealing Belarus and Philippines Belarus glared at everybody while Philippines just sweatdropped. "We'll talk later, kay?" Philippines told Belarus. Belarus nodded and the two went to their seats like nothing happened. _"Since when did Philippines become friends with Belarus? How did Philippines even do it? Belarus is smiling! etc" _other countries were dumbfounded. "So, are you guys ready to go to my house? We don't need to ride because my house is near here." Philippines stated. All of the countries nodded.

* * *

**THAT. IS. FREAKING. IT! How'dya like it? Oh and by the way, these are the countries who are going to appear:**

**The two Italies, Spain, Belarus, Russia, Germany, Japan, America, England, China, France, Belgium, Austria, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Romania, India, North and South Korea, Canada, Sealand, Seychelles, Hong Kong and last but not least, PHILIPPINES!**

**That's alot, right? Wait, I almost forgot for the TRANZLATIONS!**

**Tagalog:**

**_Ano kaya ang sasabihin nila kapag nakita nila ang malaking sugat ko? - _What are they gonna say when they see this big scar of mine?**

**_Aray, ang sakit naman non. - _Ouch, that hurt.**

**_M-m-may multo! Diyos ko, sagipin nyo po ako! Ayaw ko pong mamatay. Marami pa po akong gustong gawin sa buhay. - _T-t-there's a ghost! My God, please save me! I don't wanna die. I have many things I want to do in life.**

**Visayan:**

**_Unsa man gyud ang problima aning tawhana ba? - _What is the problem with this man?**

**Spanish:**

**_Mi hija - _My daughter**

**_¡Dios Mío! Mi hija de desaparecidos con Bielorrusia! _- Oh my God! My daughter is missing with Belarus!**

**And before you ask me things like "What is Visayan?" or "How did you know that language?" **

**A. Visayan is the local language of Visayas and (maybe) Mindanao.**

**B. I have a Visayan friend.**

**Also, parts of this story is inspired by multiple Hetalia fanfictions so don't go around stating "She copied (name here)'s story!" because that is just simply offensive.**

**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, PHILIPPINES IS MINE!**

**Bye bye!**


	2. Meeting the LuzViMinda

**Okay...I got this crazy one-shot in my mind. What is it with this brain of mine? First a meet-my-oc fanfic, now A FREAKING ONE-SHOT?! *Wallface.* This is the second chapter and I hope this will go smoothly. I mean, I have cute shimejis on my screen right now. X3 There's Russia, Germany, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, N. and S. Italy, Spain, Japan and PHILIPPINES! :D...*loud siren turns on* WARNING! WARNING! HOPE SHINING IN A DIFFERENT WORLD IS AT THE BRINK OF DISCONTINUING! NEED NEW IDEAS FOR A NEW CHAPTER! REPEAT, NEED NEW IDEAS FOR A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Lucy: Oh noes! Just when it was halfway through!**

**Natsu: Yeah! And it doesn't even have a chapter where the Grand Magic Games is! *furious as hell***

**Mayumi: And you promised to finish it!**

**Kyoko: I want to see my baby! You said that I'm pregnant in your story. You're so mean, Rose! You made promises but you just break it! *cries***

**Ryohei: YOU EXTREMELY MADE KYOKO CRY! I WILL EXTREMELY HURT YOU! YOU'LL EXTREMELY PAY FOR THIS!**

**Noooooooo! Japan, help me!**

**Japan: They do have a point, Rose-chan. You must fulfill a promise that you've made.**

**You're so mean, Japan!**

* * *

Recap(Narrated):

_So, Philippines did the most impossible thing, befriending Belarus. The nations were surprised. Philippines, having inherited her father's inability to read the atmosphere, just asked the nations if they were ready to go to her house. The others had no choice but to agree._

Chorusing children:

MEETING PHILIPPINES' SIBLINGS!

* * *

"So, are you guys enjoying the view of Manila?" asked Philippines. None answered due to being distracted of the different buildings of Manila, though America answered "HELL YEAH! You should visit Washington D.C for once. You rarely even visit!" "Sorry, I was busy doing my own stuff." Philippines said. "How have you been doing?" asked America "Just fine, though you still damaged the Tubbataha Reef." Philippines told America. "Eheheheheheheheh...heh." America nervously laughed. China silently chuckled. "And that counts for you to, Mister!" Philippines exclaimed. China stopped chuckling. "But Mari, I-" China started speaking but was cut off by Philippines "No buts, I still suspect those people as illegal fishers!" Philippines exclaimed. "But they didn't do anything wrong!" China told her. "Didn't do anything wrong?! They ran aground. You hear me? RAN AGROUND, CHINA, RAN AGROUND!" Philippines was visibly pissed off. "Ve!~Why is Philippines angry, Japan?" asked Italy. "You see, the USS Guardian ran aground the Tubbataha Reef on January 17. It caused a big damage on the reef. Piri-tan here is very protective to her flora and fauna, that's why she is so angry" Japan answered. "Oh, so that's why!" Italy said.

After a few minutes of walking (and arguing) they finally arrived in front of a very beautiful house. It was a two-storey house. It had a cream wall with a little bit of orange and a red roof.(A/N TOO HARD FOR ME TO DESCRIBE! SEE PROFILE FOR LE LINK!) "Welcome to my home!" Philippines smiled. "Nice house you got here, Philippines." Germany commented. "I wonder if they have ingredients for pasta." Italy said. "Come on!" Philippines said as she opened the black gate. She came in first. The others were about to go in when a boy in the age of 15 carrying a gun blocked their way. He was wearing a blue shirt and orange shorts. He had black hair and brown eyes just like Philippines and a tan skin. He pointed his gun at them. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" he asked rather furiously. "Minda! Put your gun down! It's rude to point a gun on strangers!" a lady in the age of 19 scolded the boy. She wore a yellow blouse and navy pants(whut?). She had long black hair which reaches to her hips. Her hair is a little curly. She has tan skin and brown eyes. "But Ate, do you really want to let THESE people come in?" he asked, still pointing his gun at the nations. "Well, do you want Ate Phili to get mad at you?" the girl asked. The boy slowly put the gun down. "Fine, but I'll be watching these guys!" he said and walked away. "I'm so sorry about him, he's a little cranky when it comes to foreigners. Especially since he gets bombed here and there. I'm Arisa Maricella Fernandez Carriedo de la Cruz also known as Visayas. The boy you met was Markus Juan Fernandez Carriedo de la Cruz also known as Mindanao. I suppose you are Ate Mari's friends. Please, do come in." the girl named Visayas said. The living room was very simple. It had three red couches in a u shape in the middle with a glass coffee-table. It had a potted sampaguita plant and a remote. In front of the couches was a table with a Sony flatscreen T.V. Below was a mini-cabinet full of DVD'S and a DVD player. On either side of the T.V was a bookshelf filled with American and Filipino books. The wallpaper was green with flower accents and Filipino flags. Picture frames hang on the wall. As they were looking at the pictures, a girl wearing a short yellow dress with an apron went out of the kitchen. She was holding a spatula. She has black hair that reaches to her shoulders and brown eyes. She was bout 14 1/2 years of age. "I see the pictures got your interest." she said. It got the nations' attention. "My name is Christina Mariel Fernandez Carriedo de la Cruz. I represent Luzon. Ate is upstairs in her bedroom. Her room is the first one on the left." the girl named Luzon said. "Did you read our minds?" asked Belgium. Luzon chuckled. "No, how the hell am I gonna do that? Ate just gave me instructions. Now run along, I'm making _merienda_ so go on! I know you'll be staying here for a few days." Luzon said while waving the spatula in front of their faces. "By any chance, did Spain-" Seychelles was about to say something but when Luzon heard the name 'Spain', she became too excited. "Papa's HERE?! Why didn't Ate say that?!" Luzon exclaimed. "Ate Ella, Kuya Mark! Papa's here!" she called her siblings. Visayas came out of the kitchen, smiling. "Luzon is always like this. But it's a complete opposite when Mindanao hears his name." Visayas explained. Mindanao came down the stairs carrying a shitload of grenades. "WHERE IS HE?! I'M GONNA BEAT HIM INTO A PULP!" Mindanao screamed. "Yes, he's pretty much trigger-happy." China sweatdropped. Mindanao was choking Spain when Philippines came down. "Markus! Put your father down!" Philippines told Mindanao. Right now, Philippines was wearing a sky blue sleeveless shirt and pink shorts. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail. She still has her sampaguita hair clip. Though, the others were staring at the white round thing on Philippines' head. It has the same brown eyes and sampaguita hair clip. It even has Philippines' hair curl. "Nyaaaa~~~~~~" it squeaked out. "Are you hungry, M.M?" asked Philippines to the white round thing. It jumped up and down in agreement. "Um, Philippines, what is that?" asked Belarus. "Oh, this? This is a Mochi." Philippines answered. "Where did you get it?" asked Russia. "From the internet. Estonia told me about it." Philippines replied while feeding Mochi!Philippines a mango slice. "How many do you have?" asked Japan. "Actually, I have an American, an English, a northern and southern Italian, a Russian, Belarusian, Ukrainian, French, Chinese, Vietnamese, Swiss, Liechtensteinerin, Spanish, French, Austrian, Hungarian, Canadian, Japanese and pretty much more. I keep them in a little preserve just at the back." replied Philippines. "We can check that out after _merienda_." Visayas added. "Then we'll watch anime!" exclaimed Luzon.

The nations sat on the picnic blanket near the lake at the back of Philippines' house. The sun was at it's highest peak so they decided to eat under a mango tree. Luzon went out of the house bringing plates of spaghetti and creme caramel. Behind her was Visayas carrying two bowls, one fruits and the other(which is bigger) is filled with tomatoes. "It's been a while since I ate creme caramel!" Philippines said and got a piece of creme caramel on her spoon and ate it. "Me, too." America said while stuffing his mouth with spaghetti. "Ve!~ Phili makes one of the most delicious spaghetti ever!" Italy commented. "Awww~ Thanks, Italy!" Philippines thanked Italy. "Psh, bastards." Romano said under his breath while eating a tomato. "Looks like someone's jealous!" Philippines teased. "No, I'm not!" Romano angrily exclaimed "Riiiiiight." Philippines continued teasing. "NO. I'M. NOT!" Romano shouts. "Keep telling yourself, Romano!" teased both Belgium and Philippines. "Shut up, bitches!" Romano shouted at them. Everyone(except Romano) laughed. Soon, it was time to visit the Mochis. "Ah, just in time to feed them." Philippines smiled as they walk to a fenced playground with little white Mochis were jumping around. The only Mochi different was the German Mochi. It was cube shaped. When they saw Philippines, they jumped fast to her. All of them tackled her in happiness. Philippines just laughed. "Go on, find your Mochi. Please be sure to feed them your favorite food though. The Liechtensteinerin Mochi was a little hard to get so I had to buy both the Swiss and the Liechtensteinerin." Philippines told them. She then fed her Mochi with a mango slice and played with her. "My Mochi carries around a katana. It is also a Sakuramochi." Japan commented. "And he finds Americamochi edible." America added when Japanmochi started chasing Americamochi. "Look, big brother, Liechtensteinmochi is siblings with Switzerlandmochi. Just like us!" Liechtenstein happily stated while playing with Liechtensteinmochi. Meanwhile, Romanomochi is angrily jumping up and down in front of Germanymochi while Italymochi is trying to calm Romanomochi down. "Look, look! They're just like us!" Italy exclaimed. Philippinesmochi was happily eating a mango on Philippines' lap while Belarusmochi was squishing over to Russiamochi who was carrying a sunflower while drinking vodka. Francemochi was, obviously, in heat and was practically chasing every mochi he sees. Englandmochi was drinking tea with England, China and Chinamochi. Canadamochi was playing with Kumajirou. "If you want, you can keep your respective mochis." Philippines spoke up. "Really?" asked Belarus. "Of course. I can see they like you guys very much." Philippines smiled.

Evening came and it was time to sleep. The nations went to their respective rooms with their mochis to sleep. They were finally going to one of the beautiful resorts of the Philippines.

* * *

**DIDYALIKEIT? Yes, HSIADW is at the brink of discontinuing. You can kill me now. ;_;**

**Yay! Le mochis are here! **

**That's all.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please**

**leave**

**a**

**nice**

**little**

**review**

**because**

**I**

**want**

**to**

**know **

**what**

**you**

**think**

**of**

**it.**

**R**

**R**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. The LuzViMinda and Philippines are MOINE!**


	3. Filler 1: Philippines' Storage Cleaning

**FILLER IS FILLER, NO BUTS! Sadly, I just HAD to make a filler(why the hell didn't I thought of that for HSIADW?)so that I can have moar time deciding what to do. POLL IN MY PROFILE FOR THE COUNTRIES YOU WANT TO HAVE A LOVE INTEREST ON PHILIPPINES AND THE LUZVIMINDA! I'm quite sad because I only got two reviews. Thanks for the nice reviews, illijazGreen98 and Anon, I appreciate it so much! So, you wanna read it? Okay, but first, some notes:**

**1. This is based on America's Storage Cleaning.**

**2. Please give me some ideas for the next chapter of Hope Shining in A Different World.**

**3. If you want some of your OTP's to be in this story. JUST. FUCKING. ASK. ME. IN. A. PRIVATE. MESSAGE. OR. REVIEW.**

**That's all and thank you for listening. DISCLAIMER, PLEASE!**

**Liechtenstein: Rose doesn't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does. She only owns Maria, Arisa, Christina and Markus. Thank you for reading!**

**Italy: Pastaaaaaaa~!**

**Trololololololol! I have no idea what's inside a real scrapbook!**

* * *

Children chorusing:

**Philippines' Storage Cleaning!**

* * *

Chibitalia: Chibipiri!

It was 1521, during the time when Spain and Portuguese explorer Ferdinand Magellan went on a journey to prove that the Earth was round by travelling in only one direction. Spain was clearly exhausted and asked Magellan "Any signs of land yet?" Magellan shakes his head. They were sailing for two years now. A sailor who was at look-out saw an island just far ahead. "Land? Oh my God! Everybody! I see land just up ahead!" he shouted. The whole ship soon rejoiced. It took some time for them to dock on the shore. Spain walked on the beach of an unknown island just discovered by him, he noticed little footprints on the sand which obviously is from a little child. Spain followed the footprints which lead him to a young girl with short black hair and brown eyes. Curious, he approached the girl and asked her "What's your name, little one?" The girl just looked at him and answered "I don't have a real name. My kuyas and ates call me Mai. Can you give me one, Mr..." "Spain, my name is Spain. I think I can give you one. Is Las Islas Filipinas or Philippines okay for you?" asked Spain. The young girl brightened up, happy to have a name. Spain smiled. "What is 'kuya' and 'ate' in your language?" Spain asked. "Oh, it means big brother and big sister." the girl answered. "Mai! Where are you, you little girl?!" a familiar voice called out. A teenager Vietnam came out from the forest. At seeing Spain, she instantly grabbed Philippines. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" she asked, quite angrily. Spain stepped forward "I just came here." Vietnam stepped back. "I assume you're here for Mai, right? Well, you can't have her!" Vietnam angrily shouted at him. China, Japan, N. and S. Korea, Thailand, Taiwan and India heard Vietnam's shout and instantly came to her side. "Who is he, Vietnam?" asked China who was rather suspicious of Spain. "I think he's here to steal Mai!" Vietnam angrily answered(A/N Yes, I made the Asians protective of Piri-tan.) "No, he wasn't. He gave me a new name, ate! My new name is now Philippines!" Philippines beamed. Vietnam and the other Asian nations gasped. China angrily turned to Spain. "Now, who in the world gave you permission to give Mai a new name aru?!" China angrily asked. (A/N Okay, too protective.)"She asked me for a new name." Spain answered. Vietnam asked Philippines in a kind, motherly voice "Did you ask this man for a new name?" Philippines answered her "Yes. Can I go with him to his home so that I can meet new friends? I promise I'll be a good girl." The Asian nations gasped. The young girl pleaded. Her puppy-face was too cute to resist. "Okay, but if that man hurts you, just tell us aru." China finally gave in and agreed. "Yay! Thank you, my ates and kuyas! And don't worry about me." Philippines smiled. She jumped off Vietnam's arms and runs to Spain. The Asians waited till Philippines was onboard. They gave Spain the most terrifying glare ever. "If you try to hurt her, consider yourself beaten." they spoke in unison.

* * *

FILLER STARTS HERE:  
Philippines and the other nations were cleaning her storage room. It was already summer in the Philippines so they decided to visit her. As America was cleaning a chest, he found a blue scrapbook with a picture of little Philippines. It was titled as 'Mai's Little Scrapbook'(A/N Ya, it's lame!) America walked to Philippines saying "Yo, Maria! I found this scrapbook while I was cleaning a chest." He gave it to her and she opened it. At the first page, a little bio of Philippines. The next page was a picture of Philippines and the other Asians. Lil' Philippines was holding a clam with a pearl. The picture was titled as 'My First Pearl'. Philippines flipped to the next page. It also had a picture. The picture was a young Philippines with the other Asians wearing Japanese clothes. Philippines was wearing a rose kimono with cherry blossom designs and a blue obi. Taiwan was wearing a pink kimono with flower designs and a teal obi(you know, like Ai Enma's kimono). Vietnam was wearing a green kimono with crane designs with a yellow obi. The male Asians were wearing men's yukata. The page was titled as 'My First New Year'. "This scrapbook was from my childhood. I was planning to put this in the bookshelf. I guess I left it here. You and the others can view it. I have to go back in cleaning." Philippines told America. "Oh, okay then." America said and went to the others to tell them about the scrapbook.

Philippines went back to cleaning. She then found a little frilly pink dress. "This might be a little help to the ones who don't have clothes." she spoke to herself. "Wait..."

~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~

_"Now, hija, try this on. I'm sure this'll work. Now we can't have you wearing simple clothes when my boss meets you." Spain said while holding a frilly pink dress. "But I'm comfortable with what I'm wearing right now." little Philippines said, pointing to her white blouse and blue skirt. "I'm sure this will fit perfectly." Spain smiled. "Okay." little Phili tried on the dress. When she came out of the room, Spain couldn't help but hug her because she was so cute wearing it. "I guess I'll wear this special occasions."_

~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~

"I guess I'll keep this then." Philippines thought and neatly folded the dress. Philippines continued cleaning. Italy found a sun headband in one of the cabinets. He approached Philippines. "Ve~! Is this yours?" he asked. "I've been looking everywhere for this. Thanks, Italy!" Philippines thanked Italy. "Who gave you that, anyway?" he asked. "I think it was Rom-rom." she smiled. Romano heard this and shouted "IT'S RO-MA-NO!" But Italy and Philippines just ignored him.

~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~

_It was Philippines' 5th birthday. Spain's gift to her was a nice birthday party. She went back to her room after a tiresome day. Romano spent the whole day thinking of what to give to her. At 6:00 P.M, he returned home. He was holding a black headband with a golden sun on the right side. The sun had eight rays, just like the sun on her flag. He walked to the door of her room. Romano, being the tsundere he is, nervously knocked. "Come in." Philippines' voice rang. He opened the door. "H-here. H-happy Birthday, P-p-p-philippines." He gave the headband to her. "Aww! Thank you, Romano!" Philippines smiled and glomped Romano._

~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~

"And that's what happened." she smiled. "Ve~! Why did you left that headband there?" asked Italy. "Well, I asked Mindanao to keep this in my dresser. I guess he misunderstood it." Philippines answered. "I guess I'll be wearing this then. Thanks for finding it, Ita-chan!" she continued and wore the headband.

After a few hours finding this and that, Philippines' storage was sparkly clean.

"Thanks for helping, guys! Now we can have mango shakes!" she smiled.

* * *

**That's all and thank you for listening! R&R**


	4. Random Twists and a Surprise

**SUHPRAIZE! ^J^ GUESS WHAT?! I WON! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Dances with a drunk England.***

***Sees Germany with his hair down.* LOOK, ITALY, IT'S HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE! XD**

**Italy: What? WHERE?!**

***Squints eyes.* Daww! It's only Germany!**

**Germany: Rose, stop dancing with England. And who the hell is Holy Roman Empire?!**

**Nobody *cough**cough*YOU*cough**cough***

**(THIS JOKE IS FROM A DEVIANTARTIST FROM DEVIANTART. NOT MINE.)**

***Phili-chan shakes me.***

**Philippines: WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DRUNK? I WANT A NICE STORY, NOT A DRUNKEN DUO DANCING WHILE THE OTHERS ARE READING!**

***Drunken France, Prussia and Spain dances with me and England.***

**It's just for fun. Russia, more vodka here! :3 *hic!***

***A drunk Russia comes in with a crate of vodka.***

**Prussia: The awesome me wants more beer! *Raises a bottle of beer.***

**Spain: Esta es la parte más divertida beber nunca! *hic!* (This is the most fun drinking party ever!)  
**

**Romano: GAAAHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TOMATO BASTARD?!**

**Philippines: I don't know, Rom-rom! Get them back to normal, puhleaze! *puppy eyes***

**Romano: STOP CALLING ME THAT, MANGO BITCH!**

**Decided! AMERICA, ENGLAND, JAPAN AND ROMANO WILL ALL BE IN LOVE WITH HER! Vote in the poll for the one who will win Piri-chan's heart! :3**

* * *

Philippines was sitting on her couch with a red-and-blue bag by her side. She was wearing a jacket similar to America's and a yellow undershirt with white pants.

_I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to..._

_Kill me._

_No, no. Just a little flash then everything goes back the way it was._

"Hey, M.M, can we go now?" America asked, sitting on the left couch. "I forgot that Atmosphere Resort & Spa was in Visayas. Ugh!" Philippines replied, turning off the T.V which was showing Men In Black 2. "Dawww! I thought we can go there today." he pouted while Mochimerica was eating lettuce on his head. "How about we go to the beach?" suggested Canada. "Who is he?" asked the rest of the nations. "Canada." replied America. "Who?" they asked again. "Canada." replied Philippines. "Who?" they asked one more time. "Canada." replied France. "Who?" they asked the last time. An angry tick mark appeared on Philippines' head. "CANADA! HE IS THE _**SECOND LARGEST**_ LANDMASS, HE SPEAKS ENGLISH AND FRENCH AND HE DOESN'T SPEAK AMERICAN, HE WAS RAISED BY FRANCE, HE'S NOT AMERICAN, THE BEST HOCKEY PLAYER, HE COOKS THE BEST PANCAKES AND HE'S THE BEST PART OF NORTH AMERICA. HE. IS. _**CANADA**_!" yelled Philippines while pointing to Canada. She then made a chalkboard appear out of nowhere. The chalkboard has a drawing of the whole world. She then points to the landmass of Canada. "Do you know who this country is?" Philippines asked. *Silence* "This is Canada." she explained and pointed to America. "This is America." Then, she points to Russia. "This is the largest country in the world. Now, you recognize Russia and America. Canada is much larger than America in total landmass. Could you please tell me WHY CAN'T YOU GODDAMN RECOGNIZE HIM?!" Philippines was fuming mad. The others were as still as statues._  
_

~HETALIA!~

"Okay, change of plans. We are going to the beach." Visayas said. "Aww, I wanted to see the Atmosphere Resort." Taiwan said. _La la la la la-_ Philippines picked up her phone which is a Samsung Galaxy Y(I love that phone. ;-;). "Hah? Ah, magandang umaga sa iyo din, Malea.(1)" Philippines was having a conversation. _Nandyan ba ang lahat?(2)_ The girl named Malea talked. "Oo, naman. Sabihin mo, dadala ka ba nang spaghetti ngayon?(3)" Italy perked up. "Spaghetti?" Philippines smiled at him and nodded. _Oo._ _Teka muna. __Si Feliciano ba yun? Matagal na kaming hindi nagkita eh. Kumusta na sya?(4)_ "Oo, si Feliciano yun. Okay naman sya.(5)" _Ganun ba? Ah eh, dadala ako nang maraming spaghetti para sa kanya. Di ba nagustuhan nya ang spaghetti natin? Sige, paalam.(6)_ "Paalam din, Malea. Magi-iingat ka.(7)" Philippines pressed the end call button. "Who was that, hija?" asked Spain. "Oh, just another personification, papa." Philippines answered while texting Malea. "How many freaking personifications are here in your home?!" asked Romano. "I dunno maybe...1, 2, 3, 4, 5...5 personifications, Rom-rom." Philippines smiled. "I told you to stop calling me that!" Romano yelled, enraged. Philippines just stuck her tongue out playfully. "Gaah! Sa akin naman itong baril na ito, kuya. Huwag mo nga yang itapon! Binigay yan ni papa!(8)" Luzon's yell was heard from the basement. "Hoy! Ako ang kuya mo. Itapon mo na ang baril na yan na ibinigay ng tarantadong yon.(9)" Mindanao yelled. "Basta, ibinigay ito ni Papa Espanya!(10)" Luzon yelled back. "Ugh! Ate Visayas, could you please stop those two?" asked Philippines. "Sige.(11)" Visayas replied and walked to the basement. "Are they always like this, Phili?" asked Hungary. "Yep. I could see if Kyo Kara Maou is on." Philippines replied. She picked up the remote and turned the channel to channel 13, which is Hero T.V. Unfortunately, Kyo Kara Maou was not on. "Damn." Philippines muttered. "I wanted to see yaoi." she pouted. "You like yaoi?!" Hungary's eyes widened. "Yep." Philippines replied. "Hoy, ano ba ang problema nyo? Mindanao, ibigay mo yan kay Luzon.(12)" Visayas' voice was heard. "Ate, palagi nalang siyang ganito. Itinatapon niya ang mga gamit na ibinigay ni papa.(13)" Luzon's voice was heard, but this time, it sounds like she was crying. "Hay naku. Mindanao, grounded ikaw. Doon ka sa kwarto mo!(14)" Visayas yelled. "P-pero-(15)" "Walang pero, pero. Pumasok ka na sa kwarto mo at humingi ka nang paumanhin kay Luzon pagkatapos.(16)" A few moments later, Mindanao went to his bedroom, muttering Filipino curses. "Poor Mindanao." Philippines muttered. Hungary then beamed "I have an idea!" she then whispered something in Philippines' ear. "That sounds good, Hungary!" Philippines agreed. Hungary and Philippines walked to Germany. "What? He- Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Germany yelled. "Nope." Grinned Philippines. The two girls dragged Germany to a room. "Do you have the glasses?" Philippines asked. Hungary nodded.

Outside, Germany's yells were heard. "HEY! Stop ruffling my hair!" Spain bit a tomato. "I wonder what hija and Hungría are doing with Alemania." _Knock, knock, knock._ Somebody knocked on the door. "Phili-chan! Somebody is at the door." Italy told Philippines behind the door. "Could you please get it? I'm a little busy." Philippines said. "Okay~!" Italy smiled. Italy walked to the door and opened it. Behind it was an 18-year-old girl with black bob-cut hair and brown eyes wearing a violet shirt and a pink skirt, she was carrying a basked. "Hi, Feli. How are you?" she smiled. "I'm sorry but I don't think we've met." Italy frowned. "Daww...Did Ita-chan forget me? I'm Malea Bituin Kirkland de la Cruz also known as Manila." she introduced herself. "Manila! It's been so long. Did you bring spaghetti? Did you? Did you?!" Italy jumped up and down. "Of course! Now, where's Mari?" she asked. "She's doing something." smiled Italy.

Germany was finally out of that horrid room. Or was that Sweden? Dunno. Philippines and Hungary then pushed Sweden to Swe- huh? I mean, Germany. "They DO look like twins, Hun-chan!" "Of course they do!" "Maybe we should switch them." Philippines took Sweden's glasses and slicked his hair back. "Time for some ultimate trolling." Hungary and Philippines smiled.

~HETALIA!~

"Ahahahahahahahaha! You should've seen Rom-rom's face when he realized he was talking to Sweden!" Philippines laughed while rolling on the floor. "That wasn't funny, mango bitch!" Romano yelled at her. "Aww, sorry, fratello. Can you forgive your sorella?" Philippines had puppy-eyes and hugged Romano. "G-get off m-me, you c-crazy p-p-psycho!" Romano stuttered, a blush slowly forming on his cheeks. America, England and Japan noticed this. "Okay." Philippines smiled and walked away. America, Japan and England glared intensely at the former colony of Spain while he glared back. "I see you have feelings for Philippines, eh Romano?" asked America with an angry tone. "So what, burger bastard?" Romano glared. "Philippines doesn't need a foul-mouthed idiot like you." England sarcastically commented. "Says the one who just cursed." Romano spat. "My little sister doesn't need Europeans like you. You're the reason why she lost most of her Asian spirit." Japan said. "She's _MY_ sorella, bastards!" Romano angrily replied. An intense staring contest was starting, but was cut off by Philippines. "Hey, guys! You want some spaghetti?" she smiled, holding a plate full of spaghetti. "Will do, babe!" America smiled. "America, stop calling me that. Papa will kill you or maybe me." said Philippines with a deadly smile, secretly holding her rattan sticks behind her. America paled. "Nuuuuuuuuuuu!" he ran away.

* * *

_For the next chap:_

"Gaah! I'm drowning!"

"Hold on, I'm coming!"

"I KNOW YOU CAN SWIM, BASTARD! STOP BUGGING MY SISTER!"

"Ouch, that gotta leave a mark, aru."

* * *

**That's all, people! R&R! Thanks for reading. I'm planning to make a 'Letters for the Philippines' story. Be sure to look out! =3= Vote on my poll to decide who will end up with Piri. If anybody wants LuzMindacest, or any other incest, tell me. I'll think of it. ^J^**

**Translations:**

**(1)Hah? Good morning to you, too, Malea.**

**(2)Is everybody there?**

**(3)Of course. Tell me, are you going to bring spaghetti today?**

**(4)Yes. Wait a minute. Was that Feliciano? It's been so long since we have last seen each other. How is he?**

**(5)Yes, That was Feliciano. He's okay.**

**(6)Is it? I'm going to bring lots of spaghetti for him. ****If I'm not mistaken, he likes our spaghetti very much. Okay, bye!**

**(7)Goodbye to you too, Malea. Please be safe/careful!**

**(8)Gaah! This is my gun, big brother! Don't throw it away! Father gave it to me!**

**(9)Hey! I'm your big brother! Throw that gun that was given by that bastard away!**

**(10)But still, Father Spain gave this to me!**

**(11)Okay**

**(12)Hey, what is the problem with you two? Mindanao, give that to Luzon.**

**(13)He's always like this, big sister. He throws away everything father gave to us.**

**(14)My goodness! Mindanao, you're grounded. Go to your room.**

**(15)B-but-**

**(16)No buts. Go inside your room and say sorry to Luzon!**

**I forgot...Phili-chan's ringtone is Kukuri's song from Kamisama Dolls.**


	5. New Arrival and the Beach

**¡Capítulo de apareamiento de primera arbitrario! Contendrá muchas historias de primera, justo como la serie de Hetalia normal. ¡Disfrute! (Good luck using spanishdict dotcom. :3) Serious chapter follows. Too much crack ideas. TOO. MUCH! Meh, I don't think that this is crack AT ALL. Just random ideas. I SHIP LUZMINDA! :D**

* * *

**Part One: Messing with Philippines' Laptop**

Philippines, Romano, Italy and Spain were doing their daily 3:00 siesta. Unfortunately, she left her laptop on. America walked out of his room wearing a white shirt and red shorts. "Damn, I don't have anything to do today." he scratched his head. He headed for England's room which is two doors away from his.

Being the idiot he is, he busted through the door of England's room. "YO, IGGY! DUDE, DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO OR WHAT?" he shouted. "You stupid git. Didn't Philippines tell you to knock before coming in?" England furiously asked. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and white pants while drinking tea(WTF?!) "What's the point of knocking?" "Ugh! Just shut up! Philippines, Italy, South Italy and Spain are taking their daily nap." England told America.

"Dude, I have the most awesome idea! Let's mess with Philippines' laptop!" America beamed. "Are you stupid? She would put a password on it, and more worse, she could wake up and kill us both!" warned England. "Nah! I know her for a long time. I know her secrets. Plus, she only wakes up at four." America waved his four fingers in England's face. "Fine. But the blame is on you if she gets angry." England mumbled. "OH YEAH!" America shouted, ignoring the last part.

America and England silently tip-toed towards the Asian's laptop. "This is gonna be so cool!" America squealed. "Shut up! Just type the password. It must have slept for too long that it locked." England told him. America quickly typed the password(which is ilovemangoes17). The screen lighted up, showing Google Chrome and Minecraft.

The browser has a shitload of tabs witch icons of FanFiction, Youtube, Facebook and many others. "Damn, that's so many." America commented. He moved the cursor to the start button on the blue taskbar on the right and clicked 'Pictures'(Lolwut?). The pictures were just normal. "Hey, what's that?" England asked while pointing to a folder titled 'For Ate Hungary'

"I dunno." America shrugged. He clicked it and LOTS AND LOTS of pictures were loaded. He clicked one picture. To their surprise, it was a picture of two male countries. "Y-y-y-" England's eyes widened. "YAOI!" yelled America.

The yell was so loud that it reached Rizal Park*. "Ano yun?" a young Filipino child asked her mother. "Siguro T.V yon. Hali ka na. Kakain pa tayo ng tanghalian." the child's mother told her daughter.

"Shush, you idiot! You might wake Philippines up!" England whispers. "You bet he will." an all-too-familiar voice spoke up. A shadow of a woman stepped towards them, carrying two rattan sticks. "Time to die."

* * *

**Serious chapter starts here:**

So, the main cast were like, walking to the beach. They were like, totally serious. But then, they were like 'I'M TOTALLY FABULOUS!' and the other people were like 'Are they like, totally serious.' America was like, shoving lots and lots of hamburgers like totally. And then- (GO AWAY, POLAND! Poland: I was like, narrating fabulously! Maybe you should like, totally wear pink. Me: Go away, I'm the narrator!)

Ahem, as I was saying, Philippines and the others were now walking to the beach. Philippines was wearing a blue blouse and a light red skirt. She was also wearing yellow slippers. On her head was a summer hat with a red-and-blue ribbon and an eight-rayed sun. The weather was bright and sunny. "This is a good day to go to the beach." Luzon smiled.

"I know. How come we didn't even think about this?" Visayas commented. "Hmph! I went along to make sure you three aren't harassed by these bastards." Mindanao snorted. "Aw! Come on, Mindy! Just enjoy for once." Luzon poked Mindanao's cheeks. "Stop poking my cheeks!" Mindanao yelled at her, a shade of pink slowly creeping to his face.

Philippines giggled. "They are like Papa and Rom-rom!" "DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT BRAT, WOMAN!" yelled Romano. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BRAT?!" Mindanao glared at Romano. "So what if I did?" Romano glared back.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mindanao charged at Romano. A brawl broke out between the two tsunderes. "Stop it, you two!" Germany scolded them. But they did not listen. Luzon and Philippines took out their silver yo-yo's and used it to tie the two up.

"Okay, you drag Markus and I'll drag Lovi. Is that okay for you?" asked Philippines. Luzon's eyes' shined and a flowery, and sparkly, background appeared behind her. "Anything for my dear elder sister." she grinned. Mindanao just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

While they were walking, Mindanao thought of something. He reached his pockets, searching for something. "Come on, where is it." he thought to himself. For 10 whole minutes, he searched his pockets.

"Where is it?" Mindanao thought out loud. He shifted and shifted, hoping to find what he was looking for. His shifting was felt by Luzon. She turned around and asked Mindanao. "Is this what you've been looking for, kuya Mark?" She held up a red Swiss army knife.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Mindanao struggled to get out of the diamond-hard yo-yo strings. Luzon and Philippines' yo-yos were modified by Manila using her magic(hey, Manila was invaded by England for a short while. Why not make her use magic? XD), making the strings as hard as diamond and the body of the yo-yo silver. That's the main reason why the two use them as weapons.

Unfortunately, Mindanao couldn't get out of those strings. The group finally arrived at the beach. America stretched. "So, what are we gonna do now?" asked America. "Easy, have fun!" Italy smiled.

"CAN WE GET OUT OF THESE ABNORMALLY STRONG STRINGS NOW?!" yelled Romano. Mindanao just mentally facepalmed. "As long as you two stop fighting." Luzon told them. "Hah! As if, you bastard." Romano snorted.

That's when hell began.

Luzon immediately started choking Romano. A glint of anger ran through her chocolate-brown eyes which glared to Romano's amber ones. "Nobody calls me a bastard. NO-BO-DY!" Luzon glared more.

Her grip on Romano tightened. "H-help." Romano blurted out. Italy looked worried for his brother. "C-christina! Stop choking nii-san!" Italy said. Luzon didn't listen to Italy and continued choking Romano.

A girl with light beige hair and lavender eyes approached them. She was wearing a white summer dress with sunflowers on it. She had white slippers. On her neck was a matryoshka-doll shaped necklace. Her long light beige hair was held in a neat ponytail with a light-blue hairband with a sunflower on it.

She approached Philippines. "Why is Tina choking that poor man, Ella?" (Yes, Philippines has a lot of nicknames.) she asked Philippines. The others were surprised of her thick Russian accent. "Romano called her a bastard and she snapped. Oh, and what are you doing here in the Philippines, Ellayne?" Philippines asked the girl named Ellayne.

"Oh, just wandering around, escaping the cold climate in Russia." Ellayne smiled. "I see. How are your sunflowers doing?" Philippines looked at the girl with curiosity. "Oh, they're growing perfectly. Big sister Irunya is helping me keeping them warm." Ellayne replied.

The other countries got more and more curious about this 'Ellayne' girl. She seemed to be in good terms with Philippines and Ukraine. Ukraine smiled. "I wasn't expecting you to be here, Ellayne." "I wasn't fair that you, big sister Natalia and big brother Ivan got to enjoy the warm climate." Ellayne pouted.

Ukraine just chuckled. "Let's introduce you to the others, shall we?" "Da!" The two walked to the others. "Everyone, this is our youngest sister, Ellayne Lemkova. She represents the Asian part of Russia, also known as North Asia." (I wonder how many people thought of making an OC like this.) Ukraine explained. What the others didn't notice is that America has gone missing.

"She-" "HELPPPPPPPPPPP! I WAS STUPID TO SWIM FIRST!" America yelled. Philippines facepalmed. "When will he learn to wait?" She ran to the water and jumped in.

"Ugh!" Philippines rolled her eyes. She got America's hand and pulled him to the shore. "Damn you." she muttered. She laid him down and was about to mouth-to-mouth resucitate him.

Mindanao saw this and his eyes widened. So did Romano, Japan and England's. Romano pulled out his gun, Japan pulled out his katana and England pulled out his spell book. Luzon saw the anger in Mindanao's eyes so she let him go.

Mindanao immediately pulled out his riffle and shot America. Luckily, it didn't hit him. But it did scare him. "Gaah! Watch where you point that thing! Somebody might get shot!" America yelled at Mindanao. "That's the point, idiot!" Mindanao shot again. This time, Romano, Japan and England joined in.

"That's not the way to treat a lady, America!" England yelled. He shot lightning at him. "I will not forgive you for fooling my sister." Japan slashed his katana at America. Romano just joined Mindanao at shooting him.

"I know you can swim, burger bastard!" Romano and Mindanao shouted at him while continuing to shoot him. America ran to the water, trying to avoid them. "Ouch, that has got to leave a mark, aru." China flinched.

And so, America went back home with a lot of bruises, most of them came from Philippines and Mindanao.

* * *

**This has GOT to be one of the longest chapters I've ever made. O.O Hope you enjoyed it. Also, for the ones who haven't voted yet, go to my profile to vote who will Philippines end up with. The idea of America faking to be drowning is from JanineCyan. I laughed when I thought about it. XD Thanks for the great idea, JanineCyan! Was that narrated too fast? Sorry if it was. I was excited to do JanineCyan's idea. Oh, and I spaced them, paragraph by paragraph so your eyes won't hurt. **

**Translations:**

**Ano yun? - What was that?**

**Siguro T.V yon. Hali ka na. Kakain pa tayo ng tanghalian. - Maybe it was a T.V. Come on. We have to eat lunch.**


	6. Continuation of the 'Beach'

**Ehehehehe! Welcome back! :3 I will update about the poll every chapter. Right now, the leading man is...* drum roll*...Japan! Congratulations, PiriHon shippers! This chapter contains the bio of my OC's. From Maria to Elayne. Every single detail, ish. So, cheers for us PiriHon shippers! *Raises a glass of mango shake and an onigiri.***

**Romano: WHAT?! D: *Starts muttering Italian curses.***

**America: *Goes to a rampage.***

**England: *Starts shooting lightning everywhere.***

**Japan: What are you angry about? (He just arrived.)**

**Romano: You goddamn bastard! You had 6 votes while I only got two! *Goes away to annoy Germany.***

**America: And I got none! T-T**

**Japan: At least the poll's not over yet. (In his thoughts: *Smirk.* Take that.)**

**Tehehehe! I voted for both Romano and Japan. If you can't decide who you will vote for if you have two choices, then you can vote for both! xD I'm a genius!**

* * *

**Philippines' Bio:**

Name: Maria Mikaehla Fernandez Carriedo de La Cruz. ('True' name: Maria Mikaehla de La Cruz.)

Nicknames: M.M, Mika, Mari, Mikay(from Princess & I's female protagonist, Mikay, later known as 'Areeyah'), Ella, Rhea, Fili, Firi-chan.

Name origin Maria is a widely used Filipino girl name. It is also their version of 'Mary'. Mikaehla is my own version of 'Mikaela', emphasizing the 'Ella', also a popular Filipino girl name. The 'de la Cruz' surname comes from the phrase 'of the cross' so the literal meaning of her name is 'Maria Mikaehla of the Cross'. Her 'Fernandez Carriedo' comes from Spain's human name, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and is not officially part of her name but she says it is. The English counterpart of her name is Mary Michelle de la Cruz. In literal 'Mary Michelle of the Cross.'

Age: 17(human), 491(presumably nation age((Hey, I don't even know how old the Philippines is, so I just subtracted 1521 from 2012.)) )

Birthday: June 12(Independence Day)

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Chocolate Brown

Hair Length: Up to waist.

Philippines is an archipelago with 7, 107 islands in Southeast Asia. She is just below Taiwan. She was first found by China when he was heading to Malaysia but a storm caused him to crash on Philippines' island. When China brought her back to his home, that's when she met the rest of the Asians. As a child, she is really close to Japan.

As a result, the Asians decided to have every single holiday at Japan's just to make her happy. Their happy life soon ended when Spain came to Philippines' shore. They were forced to give Philippines up. Philippines spent the rest of her childhood away from the Asians and her siblings. When she first arrived at Spain's house, she thought Romano was a rude and foul mouthed boy, so she stayed away from him.

She really likes Veneciano a lot. Philippines met America when she was visiting Manila, who was invaded by England at that time. She has been colonized by three different countries. She also inherited Spain's cluelessness.

* * *

**Ah, suck it. I'm going to do another chapter. Just some questions: How many of you here believe that Germany is the grown-up HRE? **

**How many of you call Filipinos 'Failipinos'? I mean, I've seen many people insult the Filipinos. Come on, Filipinos aren't that bad. I researched and I found a slang dictionary. Part of the description of the word 'Failipino' is = **

**A person hailing from the most useless race on Earth, the Failipinos ( A.K.A Filipinos ). Failipinos are the living amalgamations of epic failure and human filth, due to the fact that they scorn anyone who dares to speak of Filipino stereotypes but simultaneously fulfilling them in the process. Failipinos tend to have cliched family values, ideals, and goals. **

**Are Filipinos that useless? I feel sad for them. Really. Not butthurt. I just pity them. **

**Philippines: Why do they call my people 'Failipinos'? They didn't do anything wrong. Yes, I've been colonized by 3 countries and I still depend on America. But I'm not that weak. All I need is a bit more encouraging, that's all. *Goes to emo corner.* What did I even do? **

***Hugs herself and rocks back and forth.* I'm not that bad. I'm just a late-bloomer. Sure I'm a bit selfish by claiming Sabah as my own. I'm not that bad. *Curls to a ball.* I'm not that bad. I'm just one of the smaller countries. *Continues mumbling to herself.***

**China: I think those people just broke her, aru. *Points to Philippines who was still in her emo corner.***

***Spain goes to comfort her.***

**Spain: Hija, don't take that seriously. They're just people who look at the negative parts of things.**

**Romano: SOMEBODY GIVE THAT BITCH A MANGO!**

**No, mangoes won't work in her emo phase.**

**Romano: SOMEBODY CALL BELARUS!**

**-Long deafening silence.-**

***Belarus appears.***

**Belarus: Did somebody call me?**

**Everybody except me and Philippines: NO!**

* * *

"Philippines, please forgive me." America begged Philippines for the 50th time. They were still at the beach. Philippines was still fuming mad. "No." Philippines crossed her arms. "Pleaaaaase?" America made a cute puppy-face.

"That's not going to work this time." She flicked his forehead. "Puhleaaaaaaaaaaaze?" America continued his cute puppy-face. "No." Philippines glared. America made a cuter puppy-face. "N. O. NO!" Philippines said.

"Ateeee! When are you going to change clothes?" Luzon yelled. She was wearing a simple yellow bikini. Beside her was Visayas, who was wearing a red bikini with sun designs. The others were in their own bikini's and swimming trunks with the colors of their flags.

"Just a moment!" Philippines yelled back. Luzon nodded and runs to the water. Philippines turned back to America. "I'm not done with you." she glared. She then happily skipped away from him.

After stripping from her clothes, she neatly folded them and put them inside her bag. Her bikini was a simple blue one with stars. France immediately went to pervert mode. (As if this mode turns off.) "Ohonhonhonhonhonhon~!" France readies to latch himself on Philippines.

But he was beaten to it by South Korea. "Your breasts are mine, da ze~!" South Korea tries to grope Philippines. It was loud enough for Philippines to hear so she just walked away, making South Korea's face become buried in the sand.

South Korea stood up, pouting. He was eventually ran over by the others, who were hurrying to the water. "Hyeaaaaaaaah! This is totally awesome!" yelled Prussia, who immediately ran to the water. Without forgetting to step on South Korea.

"Watch it, da ze!" he complained, rubbing his head.

* * *

Manila, Visayas, Luzon and Hungary were playing volleyball. Spain was eating a tomato beside Romano. America was eating burgers. France flirting. Italy was making a plate of pasta complete with a fork using sand and Philippines was in the water with the others.

"Ahh! This is the life." Philippines said. She then dived. "Hey, where are you going?" asked Liechtenstein. "Going to find some shells." Philippines replied. Liechtenstein just shrugged.

The little nation waited patiently for the archipelago to rise again. Her brother, Switzerland, swam to her. "Why aren't you moving around?" he asked. Liechtenstein turned to face her brother. "I'm waiting for Rhea to rise up." she replied. "Rhea?" he looked at her quizzically.

"Oh, it's one of Maria's many nicknames." she smiled. Switzerland just shrugged. After 3 minutes, the archipelago finally rose from the water. She was holding a blue conch shell.

She handed it to Liechtenstein. "For me?" asked Liechtenstein. Philippines nodded. Liechtenstein smiled. As the two countries were talking, they didn't notice that it was almost 5:00.

She and Liechtenstein were busy talking when Germany called them. "Hey, you two. Are you coming or what?!" he shouted. This broke the conversation between Liechtenstein and Philippines. Liechtenstein replied. "Coming!"

Liechtenstein, Philippines and Switzerland left the water and changed to their previous outfits before they swam. After getting their bags, they walked home.

During the walk, Philippines got out her blue Sony Walkman 4GB MP3 Player NWZ-B173. She tries to find a song but found out that the battery is low. "Damn." she mumbled under her breath. She continued to find a song when her phone rang.

_PON PON WEI WEI WEI _

_PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON-_

All heads turned to face the young Filipina. Except for France and Italy. "Ve~! The Filipino girls are really pretty!" Italy commented while he was talking to a beautiful young Filipina. "You say the nicest things." another Filipina giggled after France complimented her.

While the two were flirting, the others were speechless. Hungary was the first to speak up. "Wait, wait, wait. Your message ringtone is PonPonPon?" she asked. Philippines got her cellphone and started typing in an abnormal speed. (My mom types in an abnormal speed too. xD) "Yes, why?" she asked with her eyes focused on the cellphone.

"Do you have any ringtone which is not Japanese?" Hungary raised her eyebrow. "I have Gentleman. It's Korean." Philippines replied. "Seriously?" Hungary asked. "Yep." Philippines returned her cellphone to her bag.

She walked to France and tugged his ear. "Let's go, you flirting bastard." she said as he dragged him. Germany also dragged Italy. "Soo, what's your plan for the weekend?" asked Hungary. "Oh, I'm planning a sleepover." Philippines smiled. "Really?" beamed Belarus.

Ever since Belarus met Philippines, she became more girly and hangs out more with the other girls without scaring them shitless. "Yep." Philippines threw France to England. "Why me?!" he asked.

"Well, when will you tell the others?" asked Belarus. "Right now." Philippines smiled. "GIRLS' SLEEPOVER AT MY HOUSE TONIGHT. ANY MALE CAUGHT EAVESDROPPING WILL GET THE PAINFULLEST PUNISHMENT." Philippines exclaimed.

The other girls squealed in delight while France's soul just left the world. He was planning to spy on them.

* * *

**Bonus-chan's Corner: (This corner is a very rare one. You will see this every 3-7 chapters. Keep a good eye.)**

All of the nations are in the conference room. The atmosphere was as thick as England's eyebrows.

THEY WERE HAVING A DEBATE ABOUT WHO WAS THE MOST POPULAR COUNTRY.

"I'm the most popular, dudes, because I'm the hero!" America stated. "Ohonhonhon~! I am the most popular one here. Everyone loves the country of l'amour." France flipped his (manly) hair. "Shut up, frog! I'm more popular because my cooking skills are the best!" England intervened.

"Everyone knows your cooking 'skills' are the worst." France sarcastically commented. England charged at France. The two started to brawl. "Kolkolkol. I'm the most popular one because everyone will soon become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia smiled as he held his pipe.

"I'm the most popular one because I have the largest economy in the world." China proudly stated. The whole room bustled with arguments over who was the most popular one.

Meanwhile, Philippines was looking at some online pages using her cellphone. A smile slowly crept to her face. Japan, who was right beside her, said "You just found out who was the most popular, didn't you?" "Yep."

Yes, Philippines is a very bubbly and a happy-go-lucky country even in hard times. The bad side is...She is very very very very very random and WILL freak you out when she wants to. Blame America for that.

"HEY, ALL OF YOUR ARGUMENTS ARE USELESS. AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FO DAT!" she stood on the table. Philippines put her hands on her hips. The whole room just got silent.

All eyes were on Philippines. "EVERYBODY KNOWS THE MOST POPULAR COUNTRY IS..." Philippines pulled a random blonde country and put, or smashed him, straight on the table.(SHE DID NOT SMASH HIM LIKE HOW YOU SMASH YOUR BOOK IF YOU'RE FRUSTRATED IN CLASS.)

"GERMANY!" she finished. Germany was right in front of her, bedazzled by the events happening. "What?" Germany turned to face Philippines.

"What do you mean West is the most popular?" asked Prussia, who was stating his awesomeness a few moments earlier. Philippines pointed to the white screen at her back. Somehow, she managed to connect her phone with the thing you use to enlarge your computer screen and make it view-able on a white cloth.

On the screen was Google's results for 'the most popular country in the world'. To the other's surprise, this was on the screen:

List of countries by population - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

wiki/List_of_**countries**_by_population

Figures used in this chart are based on the most recent estimate or projections by ... Rank, Country (or dependent territory), Population, Date, % of world ... 19, Democratic Republic of the Congo, 71,420,000, July 1, 2013, 1.01%, UN estimate ...

List of countries by population - Growth rates - Past and future - 1907 Populations

Ten Countries with the Highest Population in the World

**worlds**

THE WORLD POPULATION AND THE TOP TEN COUNTRIES WITH ... NOTES: (1) The Top 10 Most Populated Countries of the World Table was updated for June 30, 2012. (2) Detailed data for ... worldwide. Page updated on May 5, 2013.

News for The most popular country in the world 2013

Germany is the most popular country in the world – and I can see why

New Statesman - 1 day ago

Victoria Dutchman-Smith has always had a love for all things German, so she's happy to learn that everyone else agrees.

Poll: Germany is the world's 'most popular' country

Washington Post (blog) - 2 days ago

BBC poll: Germany most popular country in the world

BBC News - 3 days ago

Germany is the 'Most Popular Country in the World' -

id/100761312

Germany is the 'Most Popular Country in the World'. Text Size. Published: Thursday, 23 May 2013 | 8:44 AM ET. By: Katie Holliday. Writer for ...

World's 50 Most Populous Countries: 2012 |

.com › World › World Statistics › Population Statistics

Find a list of the 50 most populous countries of the world with the population of each country from .

BBC News - BBC poll: Germany most popular country in the world

. /news/**world**-europe-22624104

4 days ago – BBC poll: Germany most popular country in the world ... of Europe's biggest country have improved significantly in 2013, according to the poll.

Most Popular Country In The World: Germany Tops BBC's Annual Poll

**2013**/.../**most**-**popular**-**country**-**world**-bbc-poll...

3 days ago – France may be the most-visited nation in the world, but that doesn't make it the most popular country. That title belongs to Germany, according ...

The most popular country in the world - Patheos

blogs/.../**2013**/.../**the-most**-**popular**-**country-in-the-wo**...

2 days ago – What a difference 68 years makes! The most popular country in the world is Germany. Japan is 4th. The United States of America is #8, barely ...

The most popular country in the world: revealed - Yahoo! Finance

.../**the-most**-**popular**-**country-in-the-world**-revealed-...

2 days ago – ... euro zone countries, has topped a poll as the world's most popular country. ... Fri, May 24, 2013, 11:58 PM EDT - U.S. Markets closed ...

BBC poll: Germany most popular country in the world – except for **...**

.com › Very Mix

3 days ago – BBC poll: Germany most popular country in the world – except for Greeks ... country have improved significantly in 2013, according to the poll.

All of them jawdropped. They have been beaten by this strict country by popularity.

Except Prussia, Philippines and Italy. "THAT'S MY AWESOME, BUT NOT AS AWESOME AS ME, BRUDER!" Prussia raised a glass of beer. Both Philippines and Italy tackle-glomped Germany. "Binabati kita, Alemanya*! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Deutschland!**" Philippines greeted using both Germany and her language. "Congratulations, Germany." Italy smiled.

"Uhh, danke?" Germany was too surprised of what happened.

* * *

**This has GOT to be the longest chapter I've ever made. Hooray for me! \(=7=)/ **

**Translations:**

***-** = Congratulations, Germany!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING! **


	7. Special: Independence Day

**My first ever jhsdcksdhkjsdkjsagcdjkschjsdshvdhvbdsjhchsgcuisvbs I DON'T CARE ANYWAY! My first try on crack. My point of view.  
**

* * *

The wind. It's so peaceful, isn't it? Ahh! I could just sit here all day, not giving a fuck about the world, IF IT WASN'T FOR A RANDOM POLISH MAN WEARING PINK SKIRTS AND POOPING PONIES EVERYWHERE!

Finally, I came to a place where it is so much more peaceful. Kitties playing, street musicians making the best music, birds singing. Ah. This is the most perfect life. My long semi-curly black hair flowed against the wind. So quiet, so peaceful. I heard rustling in the bushes. I slowly crawled to where the noise is.

I found a box of tomatoes. I slowly opened it, every so slowly that the snail just became pissed. The snail was like 'I'm the only one here who can be slow, nigga!'. A wild turtle appeared. The turtle was like 'lol nope!'.

Before you can say 'OHSHITFUCK!', the box just explodes, sending tomatoes everywhere! A German appeared after the pink smoke cleared, wearing some type of punk clothing. Beside him was an Albino Prussian, also wearing some type of punk clothing. The third one was an Italian, with a crazy craving for pasta and a curl on the right side of his head.

I waited for something to happen. I slowly put sunglasses on. And I started counting down.

3.

2.

.

.

1.

The whole world just exploded with glitter, stars, ribbons and white flags. The three started dancing to 'German Sparkle Party'. I shouted. I sounded like a homo. I ran away.

After milleniums of running away, I bumped to a house, literally. I peeked at the window, only to see female nations gathering. I didn't know what they were talking about but I swear I saw the girl with two orange flowers on the side of her head holding yaoi pictures.

I waited for something to happen. The wall was too thick that I can't even hear them. Ugh. I hate my life.

* * *

**Bleh! Happy Independence & Russia Day, people! This is a special chapter just for the occasion. I hope you like it! :D This is also the prologue for the next arc, 2P Arc. :| :] :) :D **

* * *

"North Asiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Philippines dived from the second floor to the first floor, tackle-gloping North Asia. "Mi hija, be careful!" Spain's face having the perfect picture of horror. It became worse when both N.A and Philippines fell.

"Gaah! Mija!"

Spain immediately went to Philippines' aid. Philippines gladly accepted Spain's hand and dusted her skirt off. While Spain helped Philippines, Russia helped North Asia get up. "Сестра, вы должны быть осторожны в следующий раз." Russia said while helping North Asia get up. "Да, старший брат. Anyway, what do you need, Филиппины?" she turned to Philippines.

Philippines tapped her chin for a while. "Hm...What was it?" She continued tapping her chin. "Aha!" Philippines flicked her fingers. "What is it this time, mango bitch?" Romano scoffed. "Anak ng isang asong babae! Deja que te diga, es MI CUMPLEAÑOS!" Philippines glomped Romano, causing the Italian to fall.

While the rest are wide eyed, the Filipina got up and started jumping up and down. "It's my birthday! It's my birthday! It's my birthday! It's my birthday! It's my birthday! It's my birthday! It's my birthday! It's my birthday!~" she sing-sang. North Asia giggled. She held Philippines lightly. Well, it looks like she's holding her lightly.

"E-e-e-ellayne. My sh-sh-shoulders." Philippines managed to breathe out. Her tanned hand struggled to take North Asia's hands off her. "Hm?" North Asia looked down. She had the same childish smile on her face like Russia. Ukraine and Belarus looked worried for the smaller nation. The two walked to their youngest sibling.

"Сестра, нехай йдуть Філіппіни./Сястра, хай ідуць Філіпіны." they both said in their respective languages. North Asia opened her lavender eyes to see Philippines struggling to let go. Her eyes widened. She quickly let go. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I break any of your bones?" she quickly apologized. (Now she's acting like Japan (._.' ) )

The others (except Philippines, Ukraine, Belarus, North Asia and Russia.) visibly paled. 'Is she that strong?' is the question that ran in their minds. "Oh, it's fine. Besides, it's our birthdays." Philippines winked. The others' eyes widened, except Philippines, Ukraine, Belarus, North Asia and Russia. Only America got the guts to ask them.

"America, you git. Don't do anything stupid!" England whispered. America didn't hear England and walked up to North Asia and Philippines. "What do you mean it's both your birthdays, M.M?" he asked.

"It's Russia Day also in Russia, Burger-kun!" she poked his cheek.

~HETALIA!~(Philippines)

"Northie, do you have the fertilizer?" "Of course. Here, Philippines." "Thanks."

North Asia and Philippines were currently in the Mochi's playground, planting some sunflowers while North Asia-mochi and Philippines-mochi were playing with the other mochis. This is how North Asia and Philippines usually spend their birthdays together since the day they met.

"How's the sunflowers we planted back at your home, Northie?" asked Philippines while putting fertilizers on the soil. "They're fine. I get one sunflower and put it in my vase monthly. I immediately plant another sunflower to replace the old one." North Asia replied while planting a sunflower seed.

"What about the sunflowers we planted in 2011?" asked North Asia while filling the watering can with water. "They're fine. I put sunflowers on our altar." Philippines said. "Oh."

For a whole 2 hours, Philippines and North Asia chatted and planted sunflowers together. And, by sundown, they finished. Philippines got up, wiping sweat from her forehead. "Well, aren't you gonna tell them your real name?" She helped North Asia stand up.

"Oh, big brother doesn't let me." North Asia played with her beige hair. "Oh come on. Anzhelika is a really pretty name." Philippines said. North Asia immediately covered the Filipina's mouth. "Shh!"

~HETALIA!~(North Asia)

"Wow! Is this really for me, Nihon nii-chan?" Philippines held a little black-and-white kitten. The little kitten had a ribbon on her neck. It has the colors of the Philippine flag. Japan nodded. "Yay! Thank you!" she glomped Japan. "So, what do you name it?" asked Visayas. "I was thinking...Lina. You know, Lina Inverse from Slayers?" Philippines looked up to her elder sister.

"Ohhh." Visayas said. "But Kyou Kara Maou now has little to no yaoi..." Philippines remarked. What a way to change the subject, Maria. "Gaaah! Get away from me, you fucking eagle!" Romano's shout is heard outside.

Philippines eyes widened. "That better not be Siquijor." She got up, carrying Lina, and walked outside. Only to find her adoptive brother being attacked by a female Philippine eagle. The eagle was holding something in it's beak. "Romano, get away from Samar." she said. Lina climbed to her shoulder.

"This is your pet?!" Romano asked/yelled. "Yes, it's my pet. Samar, come." she called for the eagle. The eagle flew away from Romano and landed on Philippines' arm. Lina buried herself in Philippines' neck. "Now, what do you got here, Samar?" asked Philippines as she took the envelope from Samar's beak.

The envelope was colored cream. A wax seal was on it with the letter 'D'. "I wonder who's this from." She went inside the house, still staring at the envelope. When she got inside, Samar went to her perch. "Hey, M.M. What's that?" asked America. "It's an envelope. I don't know who it's from, though." replied Philippines.

Slowly, she opened the envelope to find a letter. "Hm." she set the envelope aside and opened the letter. She read it out loud.

_"Dear Miss Maria,_

_You are requested to go to (insert random address here) on June 13, 2013. A servant of mine will pick you up tomorrow, 9:00 sharp. You are free to let your friends accompany you. I will be expecting you, along with some friends of mine._

_See you tomorrow,_

_Delfino V."_

"Delfino?" Philippines asked. "What is his last name?" asked Hungary. "I don't know. Only that it begins with a V." Philippines returned the letter inside the envelope and put it inside the cabinet beside the T.V.

"I think we will find out who this 'Delfino' tomorrow." Philippines said, climbing up the starts. She yawned. "We better go to bed before the fireworks start."

Aaaaaaaaaand, it started.

"Sonofabitch." she said.

* * *

**That was short lived. O.O**

**DIDYAENJOYIT?! TELL MEH! DX**

**Haha! JK. FINALLY! I finished it! **

**R&R please! ^.^**

**Translations:**

**(Russian)Сестра, вы должны быть осторожны в следующий раз. - (Sestra, vy dolzhny byt' ostorozhny v sleduyushchiy raz.) Sister, you have to be careful next time.**

**(Russian)Да, старший брат. - (Da, starshiy brat.) Yes, big brother.**

**(Russian)Филиппины - (Filippiny) Philippines**

**(Filipino/Spanish)Anak ng isang asong babae! Deja que te diga, es MI CUMPLEAÑOS! - Son of a bitch! Let me just say, it's MY BIRTHDAY!**

**(Ukrainian/Belarusian)Сестра, нехай йдуть Філіппіни./Сястра, хай ідуць Філіпіны. - (Sestra, nekhay̆ y̆dutʹ Filippiny./Siastra, chaj iduć Filipiny.) Sister, let Philippines go.**

**Fun Fact: Philippines has the habit of nicknaming people.**


	8. Bonus-chan's Chapter

**WELCOME TO BONUS-CHAN'S CHAPTER! :) YOU CAN FIND THE PICTURES IN FACEBOOK PAGE 'DIDYOUKNOW'. ENJOY! (This is not as rare as Bonus-chan's Corner. It'll appear when I want to.)**

* * *

Today's World Conference was held in Rome, Italy. Philippines walked down the corridor's of Italy's house. She was wearing the Philippine camouflage uniform. Franziska was strapped on her hip. Franziska is Philippines' 20cm. rod that can transform into the weapons it was merged with. A glowing magenta gem was on it's top. This was made using Manila's magic.

She was carrying a bunch of pictures in a folder. Her hair was in two braids. She was humming 'Choose Philippines'. As she was walking, the loud noise of the conference room was getting louder. Every step, the sound gets louder. She continued walking and finally arrived at the Conference Room.

She opened the door. "I'm he-!" "Philippines, watch out!" A soccer ball hit Philippines' head, strong enough to send her flying to the wall. "Ouch!" She opened her eyes, only to see three blurry figures. The pictures she was carrying was strewn across the floor. "Ve~! Philippines, are you okay?" the first figure asked. "Damn, fratello! I told you to stop playing soccer in the conference room!" the second figure yelled at the first figure.

"Mi hija, are you okay?" the third figure asked. "Why is the world all spinny-aroundy?" Philippines asked. "El mundo está girando. Pa-ikut-ikut ang mundo." She murmured. "You two! Stop arguing! Go get a nurse." the third figure told the first and second figures. The minute the third figure said it, Philippines passed out.

~Hetalia!~(Dizzy Philippines)

"Great, she passed out!" Romano crossed his arms. "And it's because of you!" he turned to Italy. "I-it was an accident!" Italy said. "Now, Romano, stop blaming your brother." Germany said. "It's none of your business, potato bastard!" Romano said. "Now, dudes, stop arguing." America said. But nobody listened to him.

"Would you all please be silent?" asked Vietnam, who was currently taking care of the unconscious Philippines. Vietnam took out her rice paddle. "Or else I'm going to smack you with this." Her face expression darkened. France, being the pervert he is, went to Philippines while Vietnam is not looking. "What about we do the Sleeping Beauty, eh?"

France leaned to kiss Philippines... "HELL TO THE FUCKING NO!"

((BREAKING NEWS! A FLYING FRENCHMAN IS SEEN NEAR A HOUSE IN ROME.))

"Anyway, what were these strange pictures, Philippines?" Asked England while looking at the pictures. "Oh yeah! Why didn't you tell me that there were swings in your bus stops in London, Scones-kun?" Philippines got a picture of a bus stop with a swing. "Uh..." "And you didn't tell me that there is a 'Chap Olympiad' back at your place." Philippines pouted.

"Scumbag England." she murmured. "Ve~! I'm so sorry about a little while ago." Italy apologized. "It's no problem, Italy-chan." Philippines smiled while petting Italy, careful to avoid his curl. "Ve~!"

"Uhm, Philippines? What exactly does your curl do after it's pulled?" asked Belgium while pointing at Palawan. "You don't wanna know." said Philippines. "How about we find out now?" recommended America. "America, no." Philippines warned. "Come on! There's nothing bad about it." America smiled a goofy smile and pulled Palawan.

Philippines' outfit became like America's but more feminine. She was also holding a hamburger. "America, dude, we should totally go to McDonald's after this!" She grabbed America's shoulder. "COOL! China, why don't you try?" he grabbed China. "I've always wondered what happens when you pull her curl, aru." China murmured while pulling Philippines' curl.

Philippines' outfit once again changes. But this time, it's a cheongsam. "Hi! Wanna sample Chinese pastry, aru?" "Oh. Italy, why don't you try?" Italy shook his head. "I don't wanna." "JUST DO IT!" yelled Romano. Italy hesitantly pulled Philippines' haircurl.

"Ve~! Do you have any pasta?" asked Philippines.

~HETALIA!~(American!Philippines, Chinese!Philippines and !Philippines)

"Ugh! What happened?" Philippines got up. "We had to knock you out so you'll go back to normal." Hungary said. "Oh..." Philippines went to her seat. "It's kinda boring. Plus, every topic in every world conference is about global warming." Philippines put down her head on the table. She took out her cellphone and watched a video.

"Would be nice if I get these people to dance to Caramelldansen." Philippines murmured. "Ve~ Philippines, what's that? It looks fun!" Italy joined in looking at the video. "It's called PONPONPON. It's really fun." Philippines smiled. "Hey, how about we get the others to dance?" Italy suggested. "It would be really fun." Philippines cracked a smile. "But, I like Gentleman more." Philippines added.

"Let's do it!" Italy smiled. "Hey, guys, I say we have a dance competition!" yelled America. "Shut up, you git!" England yelled back. "Oh, oh! America! Can I be a judge?" asked Philippines. "Can I be one, too?" Hungary asked. "And me too?" Italy raised his hand. "Sure, us four will be judges." America said while stuffing his mouth with hamburgers.

"We're doomed." England murmured.

* * *

**A short-lived chapter is a short-lived chapter. (=ヮ=)೨ 'Nuff said. Enjoy. LEAVE A REVIEW. _PLEASE._**


	9. Filler 2: Randomness Partay!

**((Since I love fillers so much, here.)) That was nice. \(=7=)/ We're now back in the Philippines! I heard that some actors and actresses are going to Milan, Italy. YUS! We finally had the time to visit Bulusan Lake! This chapter, we're going to learn moar about Ellayne-chan because this has her bio. **

**Ellayne: яй! Я тебя люблю, Rose-chan! (Translation: Yay! I love you, Rose-chan!)**

**I love you too, Ellayne! *Hugs her.***

**Now, for the poll update:**

**Japan raises a picket which shows the number nine.**

**Romano raises a picket which shows the number two. (With a tomato stain. Or was it blood? Dunno. )**

**England raises a picket which shows the number two.**

**America raises a picket which shows the number zero.**

**I raise a picket with the text: Others(Vote in review) – 1**

**That's all. Enjoy the chapter!**

**(I think the German word 'danke' sounds Japanese. xD)**

* * *

**North Asia's Bio:**

**Name:** Anzhelika "Ellayne" Pavlichenko(Made a mistake on Chapter 4: New Arrival and the Beach. :P WHY DOES MISTAKES LOVE ME THAT MUCH?! NOW MY STORY IS CONFUZING! ARGH!) Russian: Фярудшлф "Уддфнту" Зфмдшсрутлщ

**Nicknames: **Ella

**Name Origin:** Her first name was intended to be the Russian equivalent of 'Ellaine' and 'Angelica'. Pavlichenko is was the surname of the most successful female sniper in history, Lyudmila Pavlichenko.

**Age:** 18 or so. (Physically) Unknown (Nation age)

**Birthday:** June 12 (Russia Day)

**Hair Color:** Beige

**Eye Color:** Lavender

**Hair Length:** Up to chest

North Asia is the Asian part of Russia and the youngest of the siblings, despite being geologically larger than the European part. She loves visiting other countries and escaping the coldness in Russia. She has never been to the World Conference before so she is not known that well. Because of that, the others think that Russia represents the WHOLE country.

The others never seem to notice that a huge part of Russia is in Asia, thus nobody asks about her existence. Ellayne is only her nickname. She uses 'Ellayne' if she's outside Russia, Ukraine or Belarus. Her real name is 'Anzhelika'.

* * *

The sound of a rooster echoed when the sun was rising to indicate that it was morning. A rectangle alarm clock with the Philippine flag on it rang. It was beside a picture of Spain, Austria, Hungary, Romano, Philippines, Italy and Holy Roman Empire when she was still under Spain's control.

A tanned hand reached to the snooze bar. After stopping the ringing, Philippines sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her long black hair was a little messy. She opened her eyes to adjust to the morning light. She stretched. "Another morning. This may be the 3rd day of their stay." She went out of the bed and softened it, removing all the wrinkles.

After that, she walked to her closet, which was made from the narra tree. It was painted blue. It had designs of the Philippine sun. Swirls were surrounding it. She opened it and took out a white t-shirt with the words 'It's More Fun In the Philippines' with the map of the Philippines. She also took out red pants.

She folded them neatly on her bed. She walked to her dresser and opened the middle drawer. Her dresser was made from mahogany and painted light red. The dresser had seven drawers. On the dresser was the sun headband, some hairbands, hairclips and the sampaguita hairclip.

Inside the drawer were hair ribbons(to tie her hair with) in different colors. Beside the ribbons was little trinkets(to put on the ends of the ribbon). There were two pairs for each one. (Ex. two pairs of suns.) She took the white ribbon and the two pairs of poinsettia trinkets and set them beside the clothes. (Guess what flag has the same colors. Remember that the poinsettia is red. Based them from a flag. :trollface:)

She then got her simple sky blue towel with the eight-rayed sun and walked to the bathroom. But, when she opened her door, a naked France was outside. Philippines figured that he was going to rape her or something. So she did what Spain told her.

BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM.

She instantly used Palm Heel on him, startling the Frenchman for a second. The next thing he knew, he was thrown from the second floor to the first floor. He hit the ground face-first. When France stood up, he said "My beautiful face."

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I SWEAR I WILL PERSONALLY DESTROY YOUR PRECIOUS VITAL REGIONS!" Philippines yelled. She turned and continued to head for the bathroom. Spain's shadow loomed over France, with his battle axe in hand. "Tiempo de morir." he said.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Damn France. Never learns." Philippines shook her head. She opened the white door to the bathroom and took a bath.

"ALFREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!"

The said man started sweating buckets. He was going to be killed by an angry Filipina. He panicked and tried to find a place to hide. "Ate knows where you will hide, bastard." Mindanao said, pointing his rifle on America's face. "Any last words?"

America screamed and scrambled to his room and locked himself in. He sat on his bed, hugging his knees. '_Please don't come here, please don't come here, please don't come here, please don't come here._' He chanted in his head.

A few minutes later, England's voice was heard. "You can come out now, you git. You never should have left your burger there." the Brit opened the door. "She, Spain, Italy and Romano are going to the church. You should be fine for at least 15-30 minutes." England explained.

In Philippines' room, she finished drying herself up. She then put on her bra and panties. After that, she put on the t-shirt and the red pants. She went to her dresser with the hair ribbon and the trinkets. After sitting down in front of the dresser, she combed her long black hair.

"Hey, mango bitch. Are you done? Tomato bastard, fratello and me are waiting. Damn you for sleeping in." Romano's voice was heard from behind the door. "I'm just tying my hair, Rom-rom. I'm almost done." Philippines replied. "IT'S ROMANO!"

After tying her hair up, she clipped the poinsettias on the ends of the ribbon. She then noticed a little twinkle beside the headband. "Hm?" she picked it up. After examining it, she realized that it was the necklace that Japan gave to her as an apology after what happened during World War II.

It was a silver necklace with a chrysanthemum. In the middle of the chrysanthemum was a pearl. "It's been a while since I wore this." she said while holding the necklace.

"HURRY UP!" Romano yelled. This snapped Philippines back to reality. "COMING!" she yelled back. She put on the necklace and ran out, without forgetting to get the keys to her motor and grabbing Romano's hand. "H-hey!"

Downstairs, Hungary was cooking breakfast for the whole house. Philippines quickly got a tomato for her and Romano and dashed to the garage. She wore light yellow flat shoes with a sampaguita. It also had ribbons climbing up her leg. The ribbons ended just below the knees, giving it an appearance of ballet shoes.

She stopped in front of her black Honda Wave 1000. "Did you run a marathon or something, mija?" asked a cheerful Spain. Philippines held her knees. She breathed real hard.

"Can't...walk...another...step." she managed to say. Luzon randomly popped out of nowhere. "WHAT THE-?!" Romano yelled. Luzon walked up to Philippines and said "If you finish going to church, I'm give you lots of mangoes."

This sparked her up and went on her motorcycle. "Come on!" Philippines smiled. Romano just shrugged while Spain and Italy smiled like nothing happened. The three went on the Honda motorcycle and Philippines started it up. "Let's go!" and they rode off.

And Luzon disappeared to nowhere.

They finally arrived at Saint Agustin Church.

**BACK AT HOEM. **

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH! STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU FLIPPING FROG!" Luzon yelled while running away from a drunk France.

"Ohonhonhonhon~!"

Mindanao can't help because he was knocked out. Visayas? Well, let's see.

"You flippin' left me! How am I supposed to be happy, huh?! You bloody proposed to me and then left without even waiting for my reply, you damn potato son of a bitch!" Yes, Visayas is FLIPPIN' drunk, and was lashing out on Germany.

Germany was trying his hardest to make her sober. He was currently trying to pry off the Visayan. "Visayas, calm down." he said. "How am I gonna calm down, you bastard?! Gibiyaan ko nimo unya mao ra na ang imong isulti? Mura sad kag korek da!"

Meanwhile, with America and England..

"Akjdbkasjhckjdbfvlasnvkjdsbcfnhvjbkdsjhfjdbvjudds jfnhcj" England was blabbering about something which America doesn't understand. "Dude, calm down." America insisted.

**Outside**

"They found San Miguel Beer. I should've hidden it someplace else." Philippines facepalmed. Turns out that there was no mass so they went home. "I bet Visayas is drunk and is lashing out on Germany." she continued. "Why would she lash out on Germany?" asked Italy. "Long story short. Germany proposed to her and suddenly left without even waiting for a response." Philippines explained.

"So, she's brokenhearted?" Italy asked. He was now reminiscing about the time when Holy Roman Empire left. "You can say that." Philippines crossed her arms. "I think I need my poleaxe this time." she said while walking to the door at the back of her house. "You have a poleaxe?" asked Romano. "Yes, I have a poleaxe." Philippines replied.

When they arrived in front of the door, a small keypad was beside it. The keypad has Baybayin characters. "Um, Philippines, what type of writing system is that? I never saw that before. And I don't think it's Latin." Italy stared at the keypad. "Actually, it's Baybayin. It was once the writing system of my people before I was found by Papa." Philippines said while typing a word that the other three can't understand.

"So why doesn't your people use them?" asked Romano. "I don't remember. I think that was when one of Papa's people burned the scrolls containing Baybayin. I'm not actually sure." Suddenly, a little square opening appeared above the keypad. A mic went out of it. "Maria de la Cruz, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Lovino Vargas and Feliciano Vargas."

"You actually have that much security for that room?" Spain's eyes widened. "Yea. Mindanao destroys every single thing I receive from you, Japan and America. So I decided to make this room with high-level security and being able to protect itself from his bombs." Philippines explained. She took a golden skeleton 'lever lock type' key from her pocket. The top of the key was a sampaguita with a pearl in the middle.

She used the key to finally unlocked the door and put it back inside her pocket. The room's lighting was neon blue. In the room were different weapons, from mere daggers to huge battle axes. A part of the room has Filipino weapons. What caught their interest was the sky blue katana. The said katana was on a table. The katana has a sky blue saya which was decorated with sampaguita and sakura carvings. The tsuka has a string tied to it with a golden bell.

"Come here." Philippines said. She led them to the back of the room. "I see the katana got your interest." she said. "Yeah. How did you get Japan to give you one?" asked Spain. "Oh, I just asked for one, papa." she replied. Romano scratched his head. "Where is this damn poleaxe of yours? I thought it was right there." he pointed to a bunch of poleaxes.

"Meh. They're just prototypes. I merged the original ones with the help of Manila." Philippines stopped in front of a box that is enough to fit a 25 cm. rod inside. "How the fuck can you fit an axe inside that thing?" asked Romano. "Oh, just magic, Rom-rom-kun." She smiled. A tick mark popped up. "Stop calling me that, you bitch!" Because of Philippines' cluelessness, she didn't notice Romano's faint blush.

"I know you like it." she winked while sticking her tongue out playfully. "Just shut up, you." Romano looked away, a fierce blush decorating his face. "In denial." she said. She took off her necklace and got the chrysanthemum pendant. "Why are you-?!" "Shut up." she put the pendant in the socket of the same shape and size. She typed in the pass-code and got a silver 20 cm. rod.

At the top of it was a glowing magenta-ish gem. The body was covered in swirls and curls and stuff like that. If you look closely at the magenta gem, you will notice a little white shard. "Psh. You'll stop the drunk bastards with that?" Romano mocked. "The gem at the top of Franziska is the Infinity Quartz. It's the only gem that can par with the Chrono Sapphire. The Infinity Quartz is what enables Franziska to turn into the weapons she merged with." She smirked.

"Franziska?" Italy stared at the rod. "Oh, Ellayne helped me and Manila build this. She was the one who found the Infinity Quartz." Philippines explained. "How will 'Franziska' turn into a weapon anyway?" asked Spain. "It's easy." Philippines held Franziska in front of her.

"GunxSword." Franziska immediately transformed into a gun/sword hybrid. "Whoa." Romano, Spain and Italy's eyes widened. "Tehehe." Philippines smiled an idiotic but innocent smile.

Franziska reverted to it's rod form and Philippines strapped it on her waist. "Let's go." Philippines slapped her hands together. "Time to bust some drunk asses." She got her necklace back and locked the room.

* * *

2ND PART OF LE FILLER THAT MAKES YOU SAD BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT THIS IS NOT A FILLER.

* * *

"Urgh! What happened?" Philippines stood up. She reached for Franziska. That magic blast from England was super strong. "I hope that tea-loving bastard didn't turn us into kids." Romano muttered as he got up. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" yelled America. "Oh, shut up." Philippines finally found Franziska.

"Gaaah! Since when did we turn into Shard Casters?" Philippines exclaimed.(Yes, Kiba. =7=) On the back of her right hand was a blue-colored gem surrounded by gold-like swirly tattoos. The tattoos connect to another gem, this time, colored red. "What the fuck is a Shard Caster?" asked Romano, rubbing his head. (He hit the wall pretty hard.)

"Ouch!" England rubbed his, well, temples. "That was a pretty large amount of magic energy you released a few moments ago..." Norway said. "Yeah." Romania got himself up. "Okay, since when did I have a tattoo on my shoulder?" Norway asked. He pointed to the blackish-blue gem on his left shoulder, surrounded by golden swirls.

"I got one behind my neck." England said while pointing at the yellow gem behind his neck which is also surrounded by golden swirls. "Grr! Inglatera! I'm so gonna kill you, you bastard!" Philippines yelled while summoning a mythical creature. "Gaah!" England's eyes widened. "Go get him, Ysabella!" she pointed at England.

"Firipin-chan, are you a Shard Caster too?" asked Japan, who walked up to her. "Yes, Nihon-nii." Philippines smiled, causing Ysabella to disappear, earning a relieved sigh from England. "Where's your mark?" asked Philippines. Japan pointed to his left arm. There was a sky-blue colored gem surrounded by golden swirls.

"So, what's your Spirit?" asked Philippines curiously. "I don't know. Maybe I'll take it out." Japan shrugged and motioned his right hand to his left arm. He conjured out Amil Gaoul's Spirit Shard. "Ohh! Lucky. Lemme see mine. Well, I got two differently colored gems." Philippines pointed to the blue and red gems. She conjured up the blue one first. "Wow! I actually got Afkareru!" Philippines held up Afkareru's Spirit Shard.

"What about the red one?" Japan pointed to the red-colored gem. "I dunno. Maybe Pronimo." Philippines shrugged. She put back Afkareru's Spirit Shard and conjured up the second one. To their surprise, it wasn't any of the seen spirits in Kiba. It was colored watermelon red with blood red highlights. Most of the highlights were butterfly-like shapes.

"Funny, this looks like Ixhelika's Spirit Shard." Philippines examined it. (Yes, the name's a revised ver. of the name Ixhelca from the story 'The Darkness within the Pearl'. The name was Kiba-ish so I decided to use it. xD) "Ixhelika?" Japan turned to her. "The Fanmade Spirit of my fanmade character, Kyrsten." Philippines smiled. "Oh."

"Hey, Japan, Philippines! Can you explain these strange tattoos? You two were just standing there like nothing happened!" England exclaimed. Philippines turned to look at him with a completely angry look on her face. She threw Ixhelika's Shard in the air. "Ixhelika!" the Shard expanded as a giant red humanoid fairy-like creature appeared.

It looks like it was wearing a ruby shirt which looks like it was completely attached to it's head and body. It's skirt also looks like it was made from ruby. It's face looks like it was wearing a peach-colored mask, which only the right eye is visible. It's eyes were completely red. Ixhelika's hair is light red. It doubled as transparent red butterfly-like wings.

It's feet looked like it was on fire. On it's right hand is a ruby bow which seems to never get off. It's neck has a ribbon which the ends are caught in flames. Romano stood up. "How-?!" Philippines replied by throwing rainbow glitter that she got from nowhere and said "I-ma-gi-na-tion~!"

* * *

**I'm so evil, aren't I? (=7=) Oh, and**

_**THIS IS THE LONGEST FREAKING CHAPTER I'VE EVER MADE! 3, 000+ WORDS! *Showers the readers with a million cookies and sexy Hetalian countries.***_

Are you watching/or have seen the new episode of Ina, Kapatid, Anak? The feels, the overflowing feels! ;_;


	10. Special: Father's Day

**Happy Father's Day to all the fathers reading this! :3 A FATHER'S DAY SPECIAL CHAPTER! **

**And Brunei... *Dreamy eyes.* I think I'm starting to ship BruPhil! xD**

* * *

"Rom-rom~!" a voice called out. "Ugh! Five more minutes, bastardi Spain." Romano shifted. "Rom-rom~!" the voice got louder, and has a slight hint of irritation. "I said five more minutes!" Romano shooed away the person who was waking him up from his beauty sleep. "Delicious tomatoes." he mumbled. "WAKE UP, LOVINO VARGAS!" Philippines yelled. "GAAAAH! WHAT THE FUCK, WOMAN?!"

"It's Father's Day. We'll make Papa a cake!" Philippines squealed. "Ugh!" Romano went back to sleep. A tick mark appeared on her head. She dragged Romano out his bedroom and down the stairs. "Let me go!" "We'll be making papa a cake and that's that!" Philippines continued to drag poor Romano. "For the last time, LET ME FUCKING GO!" Romano yelled.

"Aiyah! You should let Romano go, Ma-I." China said. "Meh." Philippines shrugged. "LET ME GO, YOU ESTUPIDO!" Romano continued to struggle. "Oh, I just remembered. W'ell be making a cake for Kuya China, too." Philippines smiled at Romano. "NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO!"

~HETALIA!~(Spain)

"_Minsan natuwa ang may likha_  
_Pitong libong pulo ang ginawa_  
_Mga hilyas na inilatag_  
_Sa malasublang dagat_"

Philippines sang while mixing the batter. "Ugh, why do I have to be dragged in this." Romano complained. He was forced to put the ingredients while Philippines mixed it. "Cuz I want to." Philippines stuck her tongue out. "Ugh!"

"_At ang bayan nyang pinili_  
_Nasa dulo ng bahag-hari_  
_Kaya isang libong kulay_  
_Nang aakit kumakaway_"

Philippines continued singing. The first batter was done and she poured it in a circular pan. (I suck at kitchen utensils. xP) "Romano, could you please put this in the oven?" Philippines pointed to the oven. "Why would I listen to you?" Romano scoffed. "No tomatoes for the whole month." Philippines winked. "Ugh, fine!" Romano picked up the pan and put it inside the oven. He set the temperature and went back to the counter.

"Yeaouch!" Philippines cut her finger while cutting the tomatoes. "Ugh, again?! Why do you have to be so clumsy!" Romano complained, walking out to get the medicine kit. Philippines is a storm-prone country, her clumsiness while cutting fruits and vegetables is what represents this. Although, the minor cuts only represent the minor storms, which are not that bad.

~HETALIA!~(Philippines)

Romano walked out of the kitchen, mumbling angrily. "Where are you going, fratello?" asked Italy, who was eating pasta. "To get the freaking medicine kit." Romano answered with a hint of irritation. "Why, what happened?" Hungary asked. "Mango bitch cut her finger, AGAIN!" Romano stomped off. "Whoa, what happened to him?" a young teenage man asked. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a simple yellow t-shirt and black pants.

Philippines' head popped out of the kitchen door. "Brunei!" she greeted him. "Tawalisi?" the man named Brunei turned to look at Philippines. "Hey, I already told you, my new name is Philippines." Philippines said, emphasizing the 'Philippines' part. "Oh, sorry. Habits die hard." Brunei said. "Oh, it's nothing." Philippines waved her right hand, which had the injured finger. "Did you cut your finger again?" Brunei asked.

"It's only a minor cut." Philippines shrugged. Brunei took her hand and put a band-aid on it. While Brunei and Philippines were talking, the other European nations asked who he was. "Brunei Darussalam. He's a childhood friend of Philippines. He's a neighbor of Malaysia." China explained. "What was their relationship?" asked France. "You want me to tell you straight?" China asked.

The others nodded. "He and Philippines were to be married when Spain colonized her. In other words, he's Philippines' former fiancé." China explained. "Ehhhhhhhh?!"

~HETALIA!~(Brunei)

"Happy Father's Day, Papa Espanya!" Philippines greeted Spain and gave him a slice of the sweet tomato cake. He took a bite. "This is good!" Spain exclaimed as he took another bite. "I'm glad you liked it. Me and Romano made this together." Philippines explained as she also ate a slice. "As expected from Tawalisi." Brunei said as he ate his own cake. "Aw, thanks, Brunei-kun!" Philippines smiled as she poked his cheek.

"Awww, they look so sweet together!" Hungary fangirled. "She's so lucky to be engaged." she continued. "Formerly engaged. Hey, weren't you married to Austria?" Ukraine looked at Hungary. "It was political marriage. But their engagement is from love!" Hungary looked like she was about to melt.

Romano scoffed. "Looks like someone's jealous!" Spain teased. "Am not!" Romano exclaimed, a deep red blush decorated his cheeks. "Aw, you look like a tomato!" Philippines smiled. "Oh, yeah. I just missed your birthday, did I?" Brunei looked at Philippines. "It's okay." Philippines said as she poked Romano's cheeks.

Brunei took out a gold bracelet. The bracelet has a golden sampaguita and a golden simpor, the Philippine and Bruneian national flowers respectively, hanging from it. "Happy Belated Birthday, Philippines." "Wow! It's beautiful, Brunei!" Brunei smiled. He put the bracelet on Philippines' right wrist. "Thanks, Brunei." she smiled.

"Aww, so sweet!" cooed Hungary, Ukraine, Luzon, Visayas, Manila and Taiwan.

* * *

**WHOOP DE DO! ANOTHER COMPETITOR FOR PIRI-CHAN'S HEART! Hello, BruPhil fans! *Waves hand.***

**That's right, Romano, America, England and Japan, be jealous...Be very jealous! *Troll face.* **


	11. 2P Arc

**Ohaithar, people! Classes are keeping me from updating so, I'll say this straight, SLOW UPDATES. c': Yes, school is _THAT_ mean. I'm dying because of school. *Sniff.* Please leave kind reviews. Every review is precious. *Lays down.* *Sniff.* My last words for you all:**

**Philippines will be in charge of updates when I'm gone. *Sniff.* I love you all. ((Oh, and I'll be waiting for the next update for Don't Leave Us by UNAMED PERSON. ;) )) Keep up your good work. *dies.***

**Philippines: Waaah! **

**Brunei: I know it's sad but-**

**Philippines: WHY did she make ME in charge?!**

**Brunei: _So that's why she's crying._ *Sweatdrop.***

**Romano: Psh! She's alive, see? *Puts his ear on my chest.* I can hear her breathing. **

***Wakes up.* DON'T PUT YOUR EAR ON MY BREASTS, PERVERT! *Hits him with a baseball bat and resumes to die.***

**Philippines: O-oh. o-O.**

**Brunei: Told you.**

**((Oh, yeah. Philippines' habit of jumping from the second floor to the first floor is NOT a Filipino stereotype. It's just one of my personal hobbies. xD. Is my Phili-chan a Mary-Sue? Or is she close to a Mary-Sue? And my North Asia has a chant like Russia, only it's not 'kol' but 'koru' and more feminine. Want me to record it? xD))**

* * *

**Brunei Darussalam's Bio:**

**Name: **Zafran Adan

**Nicknames: **Zaffie-kun (By Philippines, obviously.)

**Name Origin: **Just popped in my head. xD

**Age: **Dunno, 19 maybe?

**Birthday: **February 23

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Brown

Brunei is a nation geologically attached to Malaysia. He is the former fiance of Philippines(Kingdom of Tondo and Brunei's alliance.). Though he still loves her, her happiness is his first priority. He keeps a good eye on Romano, America, Japan and England to see who's worthy enough to become Philippines' husband, saying it's his 'responsibility' as her former fiance.

He seems to have favored Japan as the next fiance of Philippines.

* * *

Philippines ran out of her room, still wearing her blue pajamas with sun decorations. She jumped down the second floor to the first floor, as she always does every morning. "Hoy, Ate! Asa man ang paragabang sudlay? Wala man lagi sa kasilyas!" Philippines yelled something in Cebuano. "Naa tingali to sa akong kwarto. Pangi-taa lang. Naa pa koy giluto!" Visayas replied from the kitchen.

"Kapuya ba sad ani oy!" Philippines mumbled as she walked back upstairs. It was already 8:00. Today was the day when Delfino's servant will come to pick them up. Philippines mouth let out a string of Filipino curse words. North Asia and Russia just stood there, smiling while dark auras, planing on how to get everyone to become one with Mother Russia. "Kolkolkol/Korukorukoru." Russia and North Asia chanted.

Philippines got the green comb and jumped from the second floor to the first floor. "So, who'll cook today?" Luzon asked. "Me!" Both England and Philippines raised their hands. "Uhm, excuse me, I was the first one to volunteer." England said. "But what about 'ladies first'?" Philippines raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, about that..." England scratched his head. Philippines put on sunglasses and said "U just mad cuz ya can't cook right." while doing the 'u mad' pose. "Have you been looking at too much memes online?" Visayas put her hands on her hips. "U mad, bruh?" Philippines turned to face Visayas. "Alfrrrrrrrred!" Visayas glared at America while rolling the 'r's.

"No, it wasn't me!" America said while shoving hamburgers in his mouth. "Then who was it?" Visayas' voice was stern. Philippines walked to the window. "...Mother of God..." she said while slowly removing her sunglasses. "What is it, Tawalisi?" asked Brunei. "They're here." she replied, pointing at the white limousine. A Lovino look-alike was standing beside it.

He had blonde hair and the same curl as Lovi. He was wearing transparent pink sunglasses and a blue scarf. He has an orange shirt with a white jacket(?). He was also wearing white pants and black shoes. And her sugar high kicked in. "Rom-rom, Rom-rom, ROM-ROM!" She ran around the house. "What is it, mango bitch?" Romano asked, seemingly irritated.

"YOU HAVE A TWIN OUTSIDE!" Philippines said as she waved her arms around. "Whatd'ya mean?" Romano asked, getting curious. Philippines dragged Romano and kicked him outside with full force. "Oww! What was that for?" Romano asked, rubbing his butt. "Just look at him!" Philippines said. "Her kicks are that strong?" asked Germany.

"Even though she hasn't entered or qualified in any FIFA competitions, she has a good kick." Spain explained. Philippines ran to her room to change clothes for she's still in her pajamas. "Ate, could you please calm down?" Luzon called out. "No, I can't! I'm on sugar high!" Philippines called back. "What did you eat?" asked Luzon. "About 3 mini-plates of the sweetest leche flan!" Philippines replied.

"That explains it." Luzon rolled her eyes. Philippines quickly changed into a simple yellow summer dress. On her neck was an orange ribbon flowing down. (Like Reika Mishima's outfit from RahXephon). She wore her hair in twin braided ponytails. She also wore the headband that Romano gave her. "Next time, don't consume too much leche flan." Mindanao murmured.

"Let's-a go!" Philippines said in an Italian accent. "Did you just-" "Si!" Philippines cut off Romano in a Spanish accent. "I'm excited!" In a German accent. "How-" "I'm practically related to everyone!" Philippines cut off America with her own accent.

"Wha-?!" Philippines practically dragged America with his ear to the car.

"Hi! I'm Maria Mikaehla Fernandez Carriedo de la Cruz. Nice to meet you, po! What's your name?" Philippines introduced herself. The Lovino look-alike smiled and said "I'm Delfino. Just Delfino." Delfino said as he took out his hand for a handshake. Philippines gladly accepted it. "Why didn't you mention your surname. I think it begins with the letter V." Philippines tilted her head a bit.

"Oh, Lucia and Allan doesn't allow us to mention our surnames." Delfino explained. "Ohhhhhh..." "Would you like me to help you bring that guy inside?" Delfino asked. "Oh, I can handle it. Thanks anyway." Philippines dragged America inside while Romano, Brunei, Spain, England, France, Italy, Germany, Japan and Canada followed. "Are you sure, Diwata?" asked/whispered Brunei. "Yep." Philippines replied with a smile on her face.

While Philippines' former nation name was Tawalisi, her former human name was Diwata Malasanta. That's why Brunei called her 'Diwata'. You might've thought it was the mythical creature, didn't ya?

* * *

**TIMESKIP (Cuz I'm lazy just like that.)**

* * *

"Whoa! This has GOT to be the biggest house I've ever seen!" Philippines' eyes went wide as she walked out of the limo. In front of them was the most beautiful white mansion they had ever seen. Red and white rose bushes decorate the front yard. An England-look alike was setting up an outdoor table. On the table were weird looking cupcakes. The man was wearing a pink suit jacket with a violet vest(?) and a blue bowtie. He also wears magenta pants. His hair was pink and he had red eyes.

"Who's that?" asked Philippines. "That's Oliver. He's kinda cracked so don't eat his cupcakes." Delfino said. "Ohhh..." "Shall we go inside?" Delfino took out his hand. "Okay." Philippines smiled and gladly accepted Delfino's hand. When the door opened, it revealed a young girl about Philippines' age. She was eating an apple. She was wearing a black and white frilly gothic lolita outfit.

Her hair was brownish-orange. It was completely straight and tied in twin ponytails. The ponytails were held by black and white frilly hair bands. She was wearing black heart earrings. She had knee-length white frilly socks. On her feet were black Mary-Jane shoes with white frills. She noticed them. When she turned her head, Philippines noticed her eyes, too, were red. Just like Oliver and Delfino's.

But what caught her attention the most was the bloodied axe she was holding. The girl smiled and said. "I'm Lucia Mendoza. You must be Maria de la Cruz, the one Allan kept talking about. You wanna come with me and turn some people into pretty red flowers?" The girl smiled innocently, as if killing was a game. "_This girl must be a yandere._" Thought Philippines.

"Now, now Lucia, she and her friends are our guests." A red-haired America came out of the shadows. Everything he wore was just like America's, but the colors were in different shades of red. And he had black sunglasses instead of America's Texas. He also wore it on his head. "Allan, you little fucktard. I just wanted to make fucking flowers with our guest over here. Do you want to be the first one?" Lucia emitted dark auras.

"U wanna go, punk?" Allan took out his nail-covered baseball bat. Almost immediately, the two started clashing, blade to nail. "What would you look like as a pretty little flower? Oh! You wouldn't be pretty, you would just look like shit." Lucia insulted with the sadistic smile on her face. "Not if I squished your brains first. Oh, wait, you don't have a brain." Allan insulted back.

Soon, Philippines and the others watched as the two fought in incredible speeds, stopping only when Allan feels tired. Allan had a wound on his right arm while Lucia only received a little scratch on her face. After 2 minutes, the two went back to fighting. Craters formed here and there meaning that one of them was smashed right into the wall, floor or ceiling.

"Ugh! Those were just repaired yesterday!" Delfino facepalmed. While Lucia and Allan were fighting, an Italy look-alike threw a Germany-look alike down to the ground. (I wouldn't have to give you their appearances, right?) "Dietrich, wake up or I'll cut your throat, you lazy asshole!" the Italy look-alike shouted. "Must you be throwing people down, fratello Valerio?" Delfino checked on Dietrich to see if he had any injury.

While all the commotion happened, a young man looked at them from the shadows before turning his back to leave.

* * *

**CLIFF-FUCKING-HANGER. Now you'll have to wait for an undetermined amount of time for the next chapter. Anyway, the thing called 'class' came back after summer vacation. And my anger RISES to a whole new level, screaming myself to sleep, rambling about how I can't update anymore.**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF MY OC IS A MARY SUE OR NOT CAUSE THAT HAS BEEN BUGGING ME FOR A WHILE. THANKS. C:**

**Okay, I guess that's all. -_-' I don't even know what to say. OMFG! MY CRUSH TALKED TO MEH! (No actually, he's been talking to me ever since classes began...)**

**((I'm having a case of sugar high because I ate too many leche flan during Miracle's birthday.))**

**Translations:**

**Hoy, Ate! Asa man ang paragabang sudlay? Wala man lagi sa kasilyas! - (Cebuano) Hey, big sister! Where is the comb? It is not in the bathroom!**

**Naa tingali to sa akong kwarto. Pangi-taa lang. Naa pa koy giluto! - (Cebuano) It might me in my room. Look for it. I'm still cooking.**

**Kapuya ba sad ani oy! - (Cebuano) This is so tiring!**


	12. Oh God, I don' know anymore!

**Okay, there will be no OC profile for this chapter... Cuz I'm lazy...**

**UNNAMEDPERSON, Y U NO UPDATE 'DON'T LEAVE US'?!**

**OMFG I'M SO EXCITED TO DO DIS CHAPTER! **

* * *

As Philippines and the others walked down the hall to their rooms, a kunai zipped past Delfino, heading straight to Philippines. Spain was going to shield Philippines when she caught the kunai with her own hand, inuring her palm. "Mi hija! What are you doing?!" Spain asked. Philippines didn't answer. She threw back the kunai to the thrower and flicked her hand to get rid of the blood.

"I see you still have that hatred over me...After many years." Two red eyes glowed in the darkness. "Shut up." Philippines glared at the man. "Why wouldn't you let go of that hatred, like how you forgave the man who was responsible for your mother's death, Firipin?" A Japan look-alike went out of the shadows, wearing the black Japanese naval uniform. "That's none of your business, Kuro." Philippines muttered as her katana materialized on her waist.

"Still as feisty as ever." Kuro took our his katana. With a blink of an eye, Kuro and Philippines started fighting, craters appearing here and there. Philippines headed for the wall, running at top speed which enables her to run on vertical walls for a short time(Like how Suzaku ran on a vertical wall one episode in Code Geas, which I don't remember.) and drop kicks Kuro.

"First Lucia and Allan, now these two." Delfino facepalmed. The fight lasted for 4 minutes, ending in a tie. Philippines got a scar on her right leg and multiple bruises scattered around her body while Kuro recieved a scar on his left arm and right leg with multiple bruises. "Ugh! Not again!" Philippines said, disappointed that their fight was a tie, like last time. "Why is it that all of our fights end up in a tie?!" Philippines' body glowed and the injuries were healed.

"HEY! Who told you that you can use magic here?!" England yelled/asked.

"So, what? Feeling gwapa ang igat. =3="

"WHY YOU-! NOBODY CALLS ME AN EEL!"

"Who cares? ^3^"

"I care!"

"ORLY?"

"YARLY! Wait, what?"

"Haha! :D"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck what? =7="

"Nonononononononononononononononononononononononon ono! DON'T USE THAT WORD, FELI-CHAN! D:"

"Okay! ~(=7=)~"

"D'aw! You're so cute! :DD"

*Tackle-glomp.*

"Ve~! Thank you!"

"HEY! DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!"

"You so kawaii! ^3^"

"Your face looks so funny, Iggy!([∂]ω[∂])"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"D'aw! You're so cute, Roma! You look just like a tomato! :D"

"t(ಠ_ಠ)t"

";~; Okay."

"Oh mein Gott, why. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERO~!"

"Fusososososososososo~!"

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhon~!"

"Veveveveveveveveveve~!"

"CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!"

"Desudesudesudesudesu~!"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

"...Okay..."

~HETALIA!~

"And this is your room!" Delfino smiled. The room has a light blue wallpaper with clouds. A chandelier was hanging in the middle of the room. There was a LOONG bed in the side of the room enough to fit eleven people. "You're so scary accurate. O.O" Philippines commented. "Thank you. This'll be your room while you stay here. I hope you enjoy!" Delfino smiled as he walked out of the door.

"I take the middle one!" Philippines yelled as she jumped on the bed. "Cool! I'll take the...!" America tried to say something when Spain went in front of him, releasing dark auras. His(Spain's) eyes seemed to say _'If you take the place next to mi hija, I will cut you into shreds'_. "Uh...The last one. Yeah!" And America dashed to safety.

Everyone took a place on the bed. Beside Philippines would be Spain and Romano, since Romano is the only one Spain allows to be close to her...Delfino went back in the room. "I almost forgot! We also have a Chinese and Japanese style training grounds because of Kuro and Hish! Plus a baseball court or something like that. c:"

"Ahah." Philippines put on a poker face. "Well, I guess I'll take my siesta, then. Considering it is already 3:00. That must've been a really long ride." Philippines yawned. She unbraided her hair and goes to bed. Soon followed by the Italies and Spain. Oh, did I mention that Ita-chan stripped down to his boxers? :3

"Sooo...What are we gonna do now?"

"I dunno, go to McDonald's, I guess."

"Bloody git!"

"Haha! I pissed him off, bro! xD"

"_Should this be considered as a chapter or a filler?_"

"HEY! DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL, MATTIE!"

"What's a fourth wall?"

"Not you too, Brunei!"

"Why did the 'descriptions' stuff disappear? They were only here a few dialogues ago."

"I said, STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, JAPAN!"

"Everyone should become one with me, da? ^J^"

"No."

"Kolkolkolkol"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ohonhonhon~! Angleterre actually hid behind Big Brother France!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WOULD YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT UP?!"

"Geez, Germany, take a chill pill."

"Shut up, America."

Hey! I'm getting tired of recording your every move!

"I said, stop breaking the freaking fourth wall, author!"

Ehhh...Who cares?

"Shut up."

* * *

**DUDES! THIS CHAPTER HAS 856 WORDS!**


	13. Just Give Me A Reason by P NK Memes

**STUPID DOCUMENT! ARGH! I ALWAYS ACCIDENTALLY CLOSE THE TAB CONTAINING THE DOCUMENT THEN POOF! ALL GONE!**

**PLEASE READ 'DON'T LEAVE US' BY UNAMED PERSON! THE FEELS ARE OVERFLOWING!**

* * *

Philippines woke up, lazily looking at the clock which said that it was already 4:00. "Shit..." She got her bag and got her white blouse from her first appearance along with navy pants and her white flats and ran to the bathroom, closing it shut. "What's wrong with her?" asked America while eating a hamburger. "Stop talking with your mouth full, you git!" England exclaimed. "I think it's because she planned to play basketball after her siesta." China said. "I thought she's not that fond of playing basketball." Germany spoke up.

"That's because she just watched 'Koruko no Basket' whatever that is." Romano woke up. "You mean 'Kuroko no Basuke'. And, yes, that's the reason. She wanted to copy Kuroko's 'Misdirection'." Japan confirmed. "How the fuck could she like Kuroko?! That bastard's name is close to Kuro's!" Romano yelled. Japan signaled Brunei and he dragged Romano outside the room, to a distance where the others could not hear them. "What the-?!" Romano turned to see Japan with a very serious face.

"Look, Lovino, I want my sister to enjoy this match. So, never _**EVER**_ mess this up, you got it?" Japan said. Romano gulped. "Y-yes." he managed to say. They returned to the room. Philippines finished bathing and was already dressed up in her white blouse and pants. Her hair is tied in twin ponytails. Instead of walking to Japan, she transformed into water. Her water form quickly slid to Japan's side, returning to her solid form.

"Maria of the Elements, must you use your magic improperly?" England asked, facepalming. "And I wonder why you became one of the Four Great Mages." He went to the emo corner. "Oh, Artie!" she transformed into electricity and teleported to England's side. "You know you're also one of the Four Great Mages." She turned back to her solid form.

"What do you mean 'Four Great Mages', hija?" Spain asked. Philippines gently slapped her forehead. "I thought I told you already." She said. "No, no you didn't." England put her back to reality. "One does not simply know about the world of magic." she said, doing the 'one does not simply' pose and imitating Boromir's voice.

"ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY IMITATE BOROMIR'S VOICE!" America exclaimed. "Suck it, LOSER! xD" Philippines replied. "Now, about the 'magic' thing. You DO know that Philippines has mythical creatures, right?" England looked at Spain. "Well, no." Spain scratched the back of his head. "Well, you're a lucky chap. When I first saw them, they were bloody terrifying." England commented. "Oh." "So, in the world of magic and mages, there stood four people who are the most powerful of them all.

"YOU ARE NOT A BLOODY NARRATOR!" England exclaimed. "Hey, America." Philippines turned to America. "Hm?" "LET'S DO THIS!"

**America** _Philippines **Both**_

_Right from the start_  
_You were a thief_  
_You stole my heart_  
_And I your willing victim_  
_I let you see the parts of me_  
_That weren't all that pretty_  
_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_  
_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_  
_Tell me that you've had enough_  
_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

**I'm sorry I don't understand**  
**Where all of this is coming from**  
**I thought that we were fine**  
_(Oh, we had everything)_  
**Your head is running wild again**  
**My dear we still have everythin'**  
**And it's all in your mind**  
_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**  
**Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**  
**There's nothing more than empty sheets**  
_**Between our love, our love**_  
_**Oh, our love, our love**_

_**Just give me a reason**_  
_**Just a little bit's enough**_  
_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_  
_**I never stopped**_  
_**You're still written in the scars on my heart**_  
_**You're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

_Our tear ducts can rust_  
_I'll fix it for us_  
_We're collecting dust_  
_But our love's enough_  
_You're holding it in_  
_You're pouring a drink_  
_No nothing is as bad as it seems_  
_We'll come clean_

_**Just give me a reason**_  
_**Just a little bit's enough**_  
_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_  
_**It's in the stars**_  
_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_  
_**That we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**Just give me a reason**_  
_**Just a little bit's enough**_  
_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_  
_**It's in the stars**_  
_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_  
_**That we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**Oh, we can learn to love again**_  
_**Oh, we can learn to love again**_  
_**Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

"ARGH!" England went to the Frustration Corner while Philippines and America did a fistbump. "Oh, Artieeeee~~~! I have one more!" Philippines sing sang.

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Sugar is sweet,

And **DEM BROWS** are huge!"

"Bahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh God, where did you get that Philippines? IT'S HILARIOUS!" America held his stomach while laughing. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I KNOW RIGHT?!" Philippines laughed with America. "Oh, wait. FACE-OFF COSPLAY COMPETITION 2013! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT IT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo!" Philippines went to the emo corner.

"Don't worry, you can go to the Face-Off Cosplay Competition 2014." Japan said. "Uh-uh. Anyway, I SHIP USUK! YAOI FOREVAH!" Philippines yelled. "Uhhh...Nailed it?"

* * *

**I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE UPDATE OF DON'T LEAVE US BY UNAMED PERSON! x)**

**BOOM BITCH, I AM AWESOME! ENGLAND, DEM BROWS ARE HUGE! **

**Philippines: Go home, Rose, you're drunk.**

**LOOK AT ALL THE FUCKS I GIVE.**

**America: And not a single fuck was given that day.**

**WHY THE FUCK DO WE KEEP ON USING MEMES?**

**Philippines: Somebody uses a meme, and Rose loses her mind.**

**Canada: Some nations just want to watch the world burn, right, Majuro?.**

**Kumajirou: Who are you?**

**Canada: I'm Canada.**

**Apply cold water to the burned area.**


	14. The Truth of Lucia

**Okay, okay. I really need to stop fangirling over Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians...**

**Good news! I have created a character song for Philippines! It's called 'Bakit Iniwan Mo Ako?'. Referring to her love interest who I shall not reveal. Yes, I know there is another song with that title. But I created the lyrics. :P**

* * *

Delfino walked along the corridor, minding his own business. He passed by the group's room, hearing loud laughs mostly from Philippines and America.

~Inside the room~

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" Germany yelled. "Ain't nobodeh got time fo dat." Philippines said as she surfed the internet with her cellphone. "Everyone's going to become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia stated. "MOTHERFUCKING FINLAND FOUGHT AND DEFEATED RUSSIA!" she yelled. "What?" America had the wth face. "Winter War" Philippines spoke out. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..." Russia chanted. "Want me to call Belarus?" Russia stopped and hid.

"Nobody calls -insert name here- a criminal!" Spain said. "No one's got the time." Romano said.

"Jollibee!"

"McDonald's"

"Jollibee!"

"McDonald's!"

"Jollibee!"

"McDonald's"

"Jollibee!"

"McDonald's!"

"Jollibee!"

"McDonald's"

"Jollibee!"

"McDonald's!"

"Jollibee!"

"McDonald's"

"Jollibee!"

"McDonald's!"

Philippines and America argued on which is better; Jollibee or McDonald's. Their argument was soon ended when Delfino walked in. On his face was seriousness. "I need to show you guys something." he said, walking out and motioning the others to follow him. Philippines shrugged and followed Delfino.

Delfino led them to the library. "This has been the longest kept secret ever since Pangaea." He said, pulling out a book. "Pangaea? Isn't that the time when the whole world only has one nation?" Italy spoke up. "Yes." A secret passage opened, revealing a pure white room. Without warning, Philippines went in.

"Look, look! There are rooms all around with the flags of our countries!" she exclaimed. "That's because this is the Room of Memories." Delfino said. "This used to be the house of Lady Pangaea." he continued. "House of Pangaea? In the Philippines?" Philippines looked up. "Not exactly. When we passed by the arch, we were transported to a remote area somewhere in the world. There are arches all around the world, one in each country." Delfino explained.

"So, what's inside each room, aru?" asked China. "Memories." Delfino answered. "Hm." Philippines turned the knob to the door to the room with the Japanese flag. "Can't open it." she said. "That's because it can only be opened by the country whose flag is on the door. Try yours." Delfino suggested. Philippines walked to her door, opening it.

Inside were paintings of the periods of her life, such as the Japanese Occupation and the war which she fought to gain independence. "KEWL!" she exclaimed, looking around. "Oh, look! It also has a painting of when I was just a child!" Philippines pointed to a painting with an adult, mature-looking Filipina wearing the clothes during the period of the Kingdom of Namayan.

The lady was cuddling a young girl wearing the clothes during the period of the Kingdom of Tawalisi. "Who's that?" asked Spain. "That's me and my mom!" she smiled. "Yo...mama?" asked America. "Ya." Philippines replied. "Push the button." Delfino said. Philippines nodded and pushed the button. A blinding light engulfed the room.

~AFTER ZE LIGHT~

Normal _Part of flashback_

"Ugh! That light was blinding, literally!" Philippines rubbed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, it revealed that she and the rest of the group were transported back in time. They were in a village house.

_"My little darling is so cute!" a woman smiled as she held her blind daughter. _"Mama...Namayan..." she trailed off. "Now I remember, that's Lady Amihan Malasanta, the personification of the Kingdom of Namayan." Japan said. "Shh!" Germany silenced them. _"Nanay, can I go meet Lolo Yao?" little Philippines asked. Namayan put her down. "Only if your kuya arrives just in time to escort you." she said._

_"Yes, nanay!" little Philippines said. A young man wearing samurai clothes peeped in. "Uhm, Lady Namayan.." "Oh! Nihon! You arrived just in time! Tawalisi here would like to go meet China. Can you take her there?" _"Sheesh! You were the guardian of Phili?!" America asked. "Uhm, I was her de-facto teacher." Japan corrected. "Meh, enough of that." Philippines said as she pushed the button again, which was floating right in front of her.

The blinding light then engulfed the whole room again.

"Philippiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiines!" America complained. He pouted with a 3-shaped lip. "Oh, shut up. I'm trying to find something." Philippines said. "I have something to say." Delfino spoke up. "Meh, that you're a 2P? Knew that. What else is new?" Philippines said. "How did you-?" Delfino asked. "Second Players are a common enemy in the Magical World." England said.

"Yes, I am a 2p. Actually, I'm Lovino's 2P. I am Delfino Vargas." Delfino confessed. "WHAT?! THIS MOTHERFUCKING STUPID IDIOTIC ASSHOLE SHITHEAD FUCKTARD JACKASS -insert more and more insulting names here- IS ME?!" Romano let out a string of curse words after hearing the revelation. "Actually, he's the polar opposite of you. :D" Philippines said.

"If he's MY polar opposite, then who's yours and hamburger bastard?" asked Romano. "That would be us." Everyone turned their heads to the door. There stood Allan, Lucia, Andres(2P Spain), Oliver, Francois(2p France), Valerio, Delfino, Kuro and Maximillion(2p Canada) "They're all cold-blooded, ruthless psychopaths. But I admit, Max is hawt." Philippines said.

"Oh, please. We all know I'm your opposite. We're like twins and I'm like the stronger one." Lucia smiled. "So, you hate gothic lolita clothes?" Alfred looked at Philippines. "Yes, I do." Philippines replied. "You think you're weak?" he asked again. "Yes."

"WILL YOU STOP GETTING CLOSE TO ME YOU MANIAC!" All heads turned to Lucia. She was bickering with Andres. "You know, not all are opposite in the 2P." Philippines murmured. "Marina, what will I do to earn your forgiveness?" asked Andres. "Nothing! I will NEVER accept your apology, murderer!" she yelled. "Why are they arguing?" asked Italy. "Our world was like yours in the past. Lucia was very close to Andres, just like Maria with Antonio. Until Lucia overheard the conversation between Andres's boss and Andres." Delfino explained. "Andres accidentally called her a 'worthless trash' and she is just a 'tool to take over the world.'. He also said that 'she was just a pile of rubble' and handed her to Allan." he continued.

"When Lucia gained her independence, the 2P's of Asia turned their backs against her. She was left alone for a long time. She became insane from loneliness and took over Asia. She and Kuro argue constantly. Andres tried to win back his daughter, but Lucia wouldn't accept his apology. She dropped the name 'Marina Hernandez Carriedo Cruz' and changed it into Lucia Mendoza. Ever since she heard the things Andres said, she hated him in every single piece of her soul and heart." Delfino finished.

"I used to feel hatred back then. But all the hate made me upset and let it go. It's as easy as that." Philippines whispered. "She hates Kuro very much, but the 2P of Mindanao loves him very much that he treated Kuro like a brother. You know, Kiku, your world is better than ours... Lucia and I used to live together, we were close back then. After accidentally saying that it's fine to go with Allan, she ignored me ever since. Lucia's life is very saddening. She was a sweet little girl. Because of Andres' small mistake, the whole world of 2ps turned from good to bad." He continued.

"Enough of this!" Lucia yelled and summoned a Magic Snake and threw it to Andres. But Andres dodged and it bit Philippines. Philippines shot Lucia a glare and threw a poisoned needle at her. "WHY WERE YOU IN THE WAY?!" Lucia stepped on Philippines' head when the latter fell on the ground. The needle struck Lucia and she became unconscious. The place where the two were struck was turning luminous purple. "Shit." Allan murmured and picked up Lucia.

"Don't worry, I got an antidote!" Alfred spoke up. England walked to where Philippines was and examined her. "That wasn't an ordinary snake. It was from the forests of Primera Noción, the Kingdom of Elements. It's venom more toxic than normal venom. We need to take her to the Garden of Healing in the Palacio Elemento." He said.

"Then, what are we waiting for, a formal invitation?" America asked. "Ugh. Fine. Spain, you carry your daughter." England handed Philippines over to Spain and waved his (girly) wand creating a portal. Everyone walked in and disappeared.

* * *

**MAH INTARNET SHUT DOWN FO FOUR WEEKS, BRO. DAMN THAT WAS FRUSTRATING. WHO SHIPS ROBSTAR?**

**Philippines: Why the heck do I get to be poisoned?**

**No reason. This was short because of school and privacy problems.**


	15. Note about the 'Hate' thing

**After seeing hate hate hate things in the internet about 'Mary-Sue Philippines OC's' and Philippines haters, I decided to do this before my character becomes a victim.**

**Yes, she is 1/4 Mary Sue because almost everyone likes her. But, hey! Taiwan and Hong Kong hate her. :P Remember the hostage crisis and the shooting of the two Taiwanese fishermen? That's why they hate her.**

**Maria isn't all nice to everyone. She despises Kuro very much. She isn't all happy, she became angry at China when one of his ships ran aground the Tubbataha Reef. **

**She also hated Spain at one point, but lets go of her anger. Before a hater comes and says 'she's an annoying bitch who always cling on America', SHE CAN PROTECT HERSELF, YOU KNOW. She has her own military. **

**Her flaws:**

**1. She is very clumsy.**

**2. She is naive.**

**3. She is an easy target in wars.**

**4. Because of the crimes happening in her place, she is partly, erm, nuts.**

**5. She is the most disaster-hit country in 2011.**

**6. She is hit by typhoons frequently.**

**7. She is ultimately stubborn. She claims that Sabah is hers while Malaysia tries to convince her that Sabah is not hers.**

**Those are her flaws. I made her a mage because the Philippines has its own magic and magical creatures. If you're annoyed of her cheerfulness, please remember this:**

_**"The person with the biggest smile holds the saddest story."**_

**M'kay? I'll soon be revealing her full story. Oh, and I got a review. But, it's kinda disappointing. **

**From: Guest**

:Please writing this story, is kind of disgusting

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
